Fighter
by Nicolieeolieheart
Summary: Gabriella is pregnant, Troy is trying to help them make ends meet. Gabi being only 17 and Troy being a high school drop out, he makes the money by boxing and Gabi as a waitress. Troy tries to make it all perfect for his baby and his girlfriend so he can be a better father than his. R&R!
1. Fighter

**Hey everyone! So I haven't been on here in a long time! It all changed! my goodness! Loll. Well I had some inspiration for a new story! So here it is! Hope you Like it! It's really personal to me because a lot of it I am taking from my own life...So please tell what you think! Thanks! Love Ya! **

**Chapter 1: Fighter**

Punch...punch...BAM. Slide...Slide...punch...BAM. The sweat was running down my face. I kept hitting and punching the bag. All the anger all the frustration! I started to get mad as I thought about everything.

My father...leaving me when I was little. Not being there! Leaving my mother and I alone.

My step dad! Trying to take the place of my father. Punch.

Gabriella's father hitting her. Punch. Thinking about her made me stop.

Sweat turned into tears. My face was red and my hair was soaked.

"looking good Bolton. Ready for your fight tomorrow" my trainer said. I quickly wiped my face, and nodded.

"What's wrong son..." he said. My trainer, Danny, was like my father. He's actually my uncle on my dad's side anyways. He trains me in boxing.

"She's pregnant..." I said. His lips went into a straight line.

"congrats" he said.

"right"

"Troy...it's scary and always will be. But when you see your baby for the first time it will be instant love" he explained. I loved the baby and Gabriella...but it pisses me off I let this happen.

"You see it all the time...guy in here get there girls pregnant. But your different. Your not going to be like them. You wont be like your father" I looked at him when he mentioned him

"have you talked to him..." I asked. They've kept in touch...usually I don't really care about it. But every once in awhile I'm curious.

"Yea last night. I told him he should come to one of your fights"

"That'll never happen." I said drinking water.

"He ask about you all the time"

I really don't care if he asked about me.

"I need you to put me more fights..." I said.

"I'll try my best. I'll be here for you and Gabi. You know I love her like a niece...I'm here for both of you!"

"Thanks Gino" I said. I got up and grabbed my bag. I looked at my phone and saw texts from Gabriella. I decided to just call her.

"Hey babe" she answered.

"hey Baby"

"Can you pick me up from work tonight? I picked up an extra shift and I hate walking home that late" she said. She's a waitress at a diner.

"yea what time?"

"9:30"

"alright."

"thanks babe, Love you"

"love you too"

Gabriella, my first true love...and my only. I remember the first time I saw her. I was still in school and she walked into my math class. She looked so beautiful. I had to talk to her. When I did for the first time she blushed and smiled. I made it my job to keep that smile on her face.

When I asked her out she was at work. She thought she looked ugly. Her beautiful black curls were up and she had little makeup on and her work shirt had sauce stains on it. But when she said yes...I was the happiest guy in the world. She said I love you first...i dropped out of school shortly after we were together, I usually pick her up from school. I was leaning against my car and she had her arms around me. She said "babe...I love you" ever since that day I tell her every time I see her.

I'm a boxer...I'm a tough guy. But when it comes to that girl...woo I'm like jelly.

I was leaving the gym now and hopped in my car. I decided to go home and shower, by then it'll be time to pick her up. I looked at the dash board and saw the ultra sound picture. She's 16 weeks now. We found out when she was 10 weeks. When she told me we were in my car. She looked over at me and just blurted it out. I stopped the car on the side of the road. She looked scared...and I saw her eyes fill up with tears. I just hugged her. She told me she would understand if I left...i told her I could never leave her and our baby. She looked up and smiled.

I'm scared to death though...what about money...i don't want her to have to work all the time, she has to finish school. But without a diploma...

I ran my fingers through my hair and wiped my eyes. I looked at the picture again...

"Don't worry baby...daddy will figure it all out..." I said to the picture.

I was determined to make this babies and Gabriella's life good...with all she's been through she deserves it.


	2. My angel

**Chapter 2: My angel**

"Hey babe" Gabriella got in the car. She was getting a little bump but not too noticable yet.

"Hey baby how was work?" I asked. She looked at me and I could tell she was exausted.

I put my hand on the side of her face.

"Don't worry...i plan on getting a job and getting into more fights to get some more money. You'll be able to quit soon..." I assured her. She got a worried look on her face that turned stern.

"no..." she said. She hates me fighting...she wants me to quit but it's what pays our rent.

"Baby.."

"Troy no! You told me that you would quit soon!" she started. Since she's been pregnant there's so many mood swings. Usually it's stupid things. But this subject really bothers her.

"We need money!"

"Fine! I'll work more! I don't want you fighting! What if something happens!" she raised her voice. I was driving now to our small one bedroom apartment, on a not so good side of town.

"No Gabriella I don't want you to have to work! You'll be stressed enough with the baby and school!" I raised my voice back.

She looked at me and put her hand on her stomach.

"this baby...needs it's father. You wont be around much longer if you keep fighting!" she said.

"Gabriella..." I said in a warning tone.

"Troy" she said back. We were home now and going up the elevator. She's really quiet now. I know how she feels about me fighting. But I do what I have to do.

She went to the babys room. Our bed is in the 'living room' we figured it would be a lot more comfortable for the baby to be in there.

Gabriella's dad kicked her out when she told him she was pregnant. He also hit her across the face...it took everything for me not to hit him back. I don't understand how he can do that to her. She did everything for him. Her mother left last year. And ever since Gabriella stepped up. She took care of her brothers and sisters. She got a job. She did everything for them since he supposedly 'got hurt' and couldn't work. She worries a lot about her brothers and sisters...and I know it hurts her not to be with them.

She stayed in the room for over an hour. I let her have her space. I felt bad...i really did.

I sat on the computer looking for jobs. I guess it's about 1 am and I heard the door open. She came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"please...be careful..." she said.

"Always baby..." I said back. I felt her kiss my neck.

"I love you Bolton"

"I love you to angel"

she smiled then sat on my lap.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"they have a job at the scrap yard.." I said. Not my ideal job...

"well...you do what you want..." she said. She knows it's not where I want to be. But we know it's the best pay.

"I'll call in the morning" I said.

"good because me and baby are hungry" she said

"oh you are?"

she nodded.

"ok then." I walked over to our small kitchen.

"what would you like?"

"Chicken and scrambled eggs with a lot of mexican cheese!" she said. I swear her cravings are weird.

20 minutes later we were eating chicken and scrambled eggs.

"i have a doctor appointment tomorrow" she said.

"what time?"

"noon"

"I'll pick you up"

"we get to find out if its a boy or girl..." she said. I smiled. I want a girl but she wants a boy. We've been waiting for this moment.

"for a girl I was thinking about names..." she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"yea?" I said taking a bite of chicken. She said mhmm and took a bite of eggs.

"Maya" she said. I liked it.

"well whatever you want my love" I said. She smiled.

"Also...troy..." she said. Oh boy...i know that voice. She wants something..

"how much is it gonna cost?" I asked. Her mouth popped open.

"I'm insulted! You automatically think I want something!" she said.

I laughed. She looked so cute.

"baby...what is it..." I said still laughing.

"A puppy..." she said. I was stunned

"you want a dog! Don't you think a baby is enough!"

"well I was reading a magazine...and it said that raising a puppy is good practice!" she said. She's lost it!

"Babe we cant...maybe when the baby is a little older." I said. She pouted.

"ok..." she said. She finished her eggs and chicken and lied under my arm. Soon enough she was asleep.

Her birthday is in a week...i could always surprise her...


	3. Oh Baby!

**Chapter 3: Oh Baby!**

I woke up this morning to Gabriella cooking. I looked at the clock and it said 9.

"Hey baby!" she said cheerfully. I smiled.

"Morning" I said scratching my head.

"come here I want you to feel something..." she said. I walked over to her and she lifted her shirt and put my hands on her belly. I felt the softest little kick. I swallowed hard to not show real emotion.

"wow..." I said. She smiled.

"feels so much more real!" she said.

I smiled back at her. I ate the food she made and went up to the gym.

"Don't forget noon!" she called after me when I was leaving.

I got to the gym and started warm ups and hitting the bag.

"Bolton!" I heard my uncle yell.

"you ready for tonight?" he asked when he came over.

"yea...I have to get ready to leave for a bit though" I said.

"Doctors?"

"yea"

"I want a picture" he said smiling. I smiled too.

"will do"

Later on I left the gym went home and showered and now we're going to the doctors. I hate sitting in the waiting room. You see a whole bunch of hormonal pregnant women! And dudes freaking out! Gives me the shivers.

"you excited babe?" she said smiling.

"yep"

"do you have to fight tonight..." she said in a pout voice.

"yes baby...don't worry I'll be home before one"

she hates staying home by herself. Sometimes she sleeps at my moms. All her friends are gone for the summer. She's scared to go back to school that people will say mean stuff. But I told her to just let those things go.

We got to the doctors and they took her right away. She lied on the table and the doctor examined her.

"good position" the doctor said.

"ready to find out the gender?" she said after more time. Gabriella nodded excitedly. I'm really excited too...

The doctor put the jelly on her belly. Gabriella hates the jelly and she scrunched her face. I just laughed and shook my head at her. She has her hair in a ponytail and she's wearing white shorts and a gray tank top. Her skin is tanner than usual since it's summer, and she has little bit of makeup on. She's so beautiful.

"well there's it's head...it's legs...and there's your little Boy..." her doctor said. Gabriella started crying and smiling.

"i win" she said looking up at me.

A boy...damn...it feels so real at this moment. I'm going to have a son with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"here's some pictures" the doctor said.

"Here's for Danny" she said handing me a picture.

"you know he's going to be a fighter" I said. She looked stern again.

"No he wont be!" she said. We walked out of the doctors and I could tell she was glowing...I'm 18 my girlfriend is 16. I'm a high school drop out...she's a straight A student. I'm a boxer...she's going to nursing school in a year. And we're having a son. A baby boy! Some people would see our situation as bad...hell I think so too. But Gabriella thinks it's perfect...given what's she been through her life...i guess this is good for her. But I'm going to make it better.

"alright baby I'm leaving!" I yelled. She was in the baby's room decorating.

She ran out and hugged me.

"Be careful..." she said. I kissed her.

"Always" I said.

I got in the ring and everything went blank. I focused on the guy. His name was Larry...he hit hard, but he wasn't fast. I beat him in 3 minutes. The bell rang and people cheered. Times like these...i wish I had Gabriella cheering for me...

I got home and she was asleep watching lifetime...with a tub of ice cream next to her. I laughed a little. I took the ice cream and the spoon. Adjusted so shes more comfortable. Then I just sat and stared at her and her growing belly. I have 500 bucks in my pocket that goes to our rent, and then my fight tomorrow will pay for food and tv and internet. Gabriella's check usually goes to the baby and clothes. I called the scrap yard earlier and I have an interview tomorrow. That money will be saved for a house.

I nice big house...for my son to grow up in and have a nice childhood.


	4. Happy birthday!

**Chapter 4: Happy birthday!**

"Man...you sure you want to get her a dog?" my best friend since diapers chad was with me. We were in the Shelter looking for a puppy for Gabriella's birthday tomorrow.

"Yes! She wants a puppy so here we are"

"does she know?"

"Nope I told her we couldn't get one right now"

"A kid, a dog, an apartment, new job, man your domesticated."

I gave him a straight face. "she the fuck up" I said.

"humph"

we went down rows and rows of dogs. Knowing Gabriella she would want all of them...but I couldn't find one that she would really fall in love with...

"May I help you?" the lady asked us.

"yea, he's looking for a small dog for his girlfriend" Chad explained.

"ok well around what age would you want?"

"puppy" I said. The lady was young I guess no more than early twenties. She looks familiar...

"we got some dogs from the Katrina hurricane. A few dogs were pregnant and had litters. Here are the puppies" she said.

There was this little fluff ball of energy in one pin.

"that's rocky...anytime he's outside he likes to pick up rocks and spit them out...he's a Maltese and shih tzu." she explained. He was cute and little...Gabriella would love him.

"him" I said. She got him out for me and I held him.

I filled out all the paper work and Chad was playing with him.

"Can I come pick him up tomorrow..." I asked. She thought about it.

"yea that'll be fine." she said. I smiled.

"thanks" I said. We left the shelter than I went to go get her second present. A bracelet with a charm on it that said our names. Then another blank charm for our baby when he's born.

I got the job and they gave me a bonus before I started so we had some extra money...We bought the crib and some more bottles and diapers. And also her birthday presents...

"she's going to cry" Chad said after he saw the bracelet.

"Yea I know..." I said.

"I'm really proud of you man" he said. I looked at him confused.

"I got my 16 year old girlfriend pregnant. I don't have a legit job, we live in a run down apartment, and I'm scared shitless"

"Yea? Well at least you stuck around...you didn't ditch, you didn't make her get an abortion, or do adoption, you chose to be a dad. It only takes sperm to be a father, but it takes love and heart to be a dad" he said. I thought about what he said. It's weird for him to say something deep like that...he's usually always cracking jokes.

"thanks man" I said.

"That baby will be loved by you and Gabs, and all of us. And don't worry about her in school. I got her taken care of" he said. I smiled.

"thanks"

we drove around for awhile. Then we decided to go to the diner and see Gabriella.

"Hey Troy. You want to sit in Gabi's section?" the hostess Maria said. I nodded. She led us there and we sat.

"Hey Babe, Hey chad" she came up to our table.

"Gabster!" chad said her nickname. She rolled her eyes.

"I already put your orders in." she knows us so well we don't even have to tell her.

"thanks baby" I said.

"I get off in about an hour and a half so you can just take me home" she said and I nodded. She left and handled her other customers.

"So you gonna keep fighting?" Chad asked taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Yep. It brings it money for rent" I said.

"against my wishes" Gabriella jumped in. Her section is empty except for us. We finished our food and she cleaned it all up then we left.

"where we taking you Chad?" I asked.

"Taylor's" he said. Taylor is his girlfriend and they been together for about a year.

"oo Babe can we stop at Sonic! I'm craving a blizzard!" she said. I laughed and made a quick u turn after we dropped off Chad. A few minutes later she was destroying a blizzard.

"I look ugly now don't I..." she said.

"your beautiful baby" I said kissing her cheek.

The next day I snuck out early to pick up the puppy. When I got him I hooked the bracelet to his collar and then snuck into the house with him. I snuck him into the baby's room. Gabriella was still asleep. I sat him in the crib and then got her up.

"Baby..." I woke her up kissing her cheeks.

"noo...its bed time!" she groaned.

"birthday girl..." I said still kissing her

"Troy if you don't have some bacon in your hand I do not want to wake up!" she said. I laughed.

"i have something better than bacon...but you have to wake up!" I said. She sat up real quick.

"there is nothing better than bacon!" that made me laugh even harder.

"go look in the baby's room" I told her. She got up and her bump was pokin out a bit. She walked to the baby's room and opened the door.

"AWWWWWW!" she cooed and picked rocky up.

"his name is Rocky" I told her. She cuddled him. She just noticed the bracelet.

"what's this?" she said. I walked over to her.

"well...it's a bracelet. This is our charm...and this charm will be for the baby, and all our future kids will have a charm" I told her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. Rocky licked her face.

"I love you..." she said.

"I love you to baby"


	5. Shocking

**Chapter 5:Shocking (3 months later)**

"BABE!" I heard Gabriella yell from the bathroom. She's 7 months pregnant now and very uncomfortable. It's been tough with her. But she's doing good. She's still working even though I don't want her too. She's started school again. But she's going to switch to online in another month and do that until the baby is a month old. It's September now and the baby is due in November.

"'what's wrong baby?"

"I cant put my shoes on!" she whined. I laughed. Rocky was sitting on the bed with her. He's a chill dog. He's also attached to Gabriella.

I put her shoes on for her and helped her up.

"i hate this..." she pouted. I laughed again.

"just 10 more weeks baby" I said kissing her head.

10 more weeks until the baby is born...until our son is born...i'm scared to death. Gabriella is excited of course..but I'm still trying to think about money and how he's going to grow up. But I can't show my real emotions...Gabriella needs be to be calm and happy. I am happy...but scared. Too many emotions...i need to hit something!

After I dropped Gabriella off at school I went to the gym before I had to go to work.

Punch...Punch...Punch...kick.

Hit...Hit...Hit..BAM!

All my anger was pouring out as usual. If it wasn't for this punching bag I would be a basket case. My ipod was in my ears and I couldn't hear anything. Just how I like it.

After the gym I went home showered and walked Rocky.

I saw the elderly lady that live downstairs struggling with gorcery bags.

"Here Miss Baxter let me carry those" I said.

"Oh thank you Troy"

"It's no problem" she took Rocky's leash and I carried her groceries up.

"Where would you like them?" I asked her.

"oh right there on the counter is fine." I set them down and grabbed Rocky to go.

"Thank you Troy." she said trying to hand me a 20.

"No Ms Baxter" I said handing it back.

"Buy a baby gift from me then" she said. I smiled.

"thank you ms Baxter" I said. She smiled.

"Bye Rocky!" she said feeding him a treat.

I left for work after taking Rocky back to the apartment. I hate this job...but it pays...and that's all that matters. Instead of saving for a house we had to buy a new bed and a new fridge.

At 7 I was able to leave. I came home to Gabriella on the bed doing her homework.

"Hey babe" she said smiling.

"Hey baby" I said and kissed her.

"how was your day?"

"the usual" I said. I had to get ready for a fight. I fight on mondays, fridays, and saturdays.

"Be careful.." she said as I left.

"Always" I said and gave her another kiss.

At my fight I was on point and won. Cheers and happy screams. The neighborhood hero wins again.

"Good job son" Danny said.

"Thanks" I said wiping my face off. It was already 12. I know gabriella is still awake. She can't sleep much with the baby kicking around. She says he already takes after me.

"Hows my girl?" he asked about Gabriella

"she's good and big. She said you should come in one night that she works and she'll give you a free burger" I told him.

"you got a good girl" he said. I smiled.

"i know" I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow son" he said. I went to the locker room and changed. Walking out I saw someone leaning on my car. Oh great...

but when I walked up I wasn't expecting what I saw.

"Hey Troy..."

"dad...?"


	6. AN

**Hey everyone! So I love all the reviews! keep em coming! Loll! **

**So I live in MD...and we got hit really bad with this annoying storm! We lost power! I was so miserable! No AC! No computer! My phone died! We were out of power for like 4 days! And 2 of those days we couldn't get a hotel! And then when we did I saw all of the reviews! I felt bad! Loll! Well here we go! Chapter 6 will be up very soon! I'm proof reading right it right now! Also...i realized I have tons of mistakes! So I'm going to fix those! Please keep reading! And if you have any ideas about the story tell me in a review or a PM. Also baby name requests! Loll. Okey dokey. Well **


	7. Not Giving In

**Chapter 6: Not Giving In**

"hey son.." he said.

He looked the same...i was shocked. I couldn't say anything. I wanted to hit him...i would have if I didn't think the bastard would press charges. Seeing him caused so much anger. I haven't seen him in 11 years.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just came to see you fight...you did good"

he walked closer to me.

"i looked in your car and saw the picture...so I guess it's true...I'm going to be a grandpa"

"no you won't be...you wont be allowed anywhere around my kid"

"Troy...don't have such hard feelings"

"i have to go. Gabriella hates being home alone" I said.

"Troy...can we please meet for lunch or something..."

"we'll see" I said.

"take this...call anytime" he said handng me a paper. It had his number on it.

So many things were on my mind now...I didn't need him to fuck up everything now! I felt like I was going to explode. I heard my phone ring. It said Gabriella.

"Hey baby" I said.

"Can you pick up some strawberry cream cheese and bagels..." she said. That made me smiled.

"will do. I'll see you in a bit. Try to sleep" I said.

"thanks babe. I love you"

"love you too"

Hearing her voice calmed me. All of sudden I thought about my son...i will never make him feel how my father did tonight.

I got home after going to the store and I saw gabriella sitting on the playing with the toy car on her belly. The baby kicks it around Gabriella thinks it's so cool. I do too honestly...

"Cream Cheese!" she cheered. I laughed.

She didn't look so happy when she saw my lip. The guy I fought tonight cut my lip.

"bathroom now..." she said.

she got off the bed and waddled to the bathroom with me. She cleaned up my lip.

"you win?" she asked. I nodded. Then I cringed. The alcohol burned.

"i saw my dad tonight..." I told her. She stopped what she was doing and looked at me.

"and?"

"he said he saw the ultra sound picture in my car...and asked if it's true that he's going to be a grandpa. I told him he's not allowed anywhere around my son...then he gave me his number so we can go out to lunch..."

"I think you should..." she said.

"if your mom came up and talked to you"

"...good point"

she continued cleaning up my cuts.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do troy...but aren't you a little curious to what he has to say...i mean you haven't talked to him for 11 years!"

"I don't know"

I really don't...part of me wants to talk to him. But I can't get past him leaving.

"Just think about it..." she said and kissed each of the cuts on my face.

"thanks baby" I said. She smiled.

We walked back to the living room.

"you finish your work?" I asked.

"yep"

"you work tomorrow?"

"yep. Taylor said she'll drive me"

"ok" I said. I really hate her still working. But she insists that it helps her.

We lied on the bed. I rubbed her belly and the baby kicked.

"have you thought more about names?" I asked.

"yea...I was thinking about Noah, Jaxon, or Bentley" she said.

"I like those" I said.

"Me too"

She fell asleep on my shoulder. I couldn't sleep...i just kept thinking about my dad. I wonder if my mom knew he was around. What would she say? How would Conner and Tyler feel about this? He left when Ty was 2 and Conner was 4. They barely remember. My step dad George would freak out and then they would argue...but I do have to tell them. He might want to see them...i looked at the clock and it said 5 am. I know my mom is awake right now.

I grabbed my phone really quick and got Rocky and took him out.

"Hello?" her voice was sleepy.

"Were you asleep?" I asked.

"Troy? No! What's wrong? Is it Gabi? The baby? Everyone ok?" she got worried .

"mom no everything is fine. I just need to talk to you..." I told her.

"Well...how about you and Gabi come over tonight for dinner. I have some stuff for the baby anyways since ms stubborn doesn't want a shower!" she said. I laughed .My mom wanted to throw Gabriella a Baby shower but Gabriella said no she didn't want one. None of us know why though...she refuses to tell.

"OK mom. We'll see you tonight around 6" I said.

"Ok baby. And bring rocky. I have a present for him too!" she said.

"ok mom" I said and hung up. I looked down at Rocky. If this is any inkling to how gabriella and my mother are going to treat the baby, he's going to be one spoiled kid.

I walked back in side and Gabriella was waddling out..

"I think I've gotten bigger!" she whined.

"you'll be fine" I said and kissed her.

I started to make her breakfast.

"We're going to my mom's tonight for dinner" I said. She smiled.

"mm yay!" she said. I laughed.

"Ok Tay is here" she said after awhile.

"Baby..you really should stop working..." I told her. She let out a sigh.

"I'll give them my two week notice..." she said.

"thanks baby" I said smiling and kissing her head.

"uh huh" she grunted.

I'm happy she finally agreed to stop working. Not that I'm sexist and think the woman should stay home. But I know how important school is to her, and with the baby. She's always uncomfortable. I'm always worried about something happening to her at work...

All day I've avoided thinking about my dad. Except at the gym...while there I just imagined him being the punching bag.

"NONE OF MY JEANS FIT!" Gabriella yelled later on. She just got home and she was getting ready for my mom's house.

"Baby just wear sweats...it's not like she's formal or anything"

"i know...it's just...i don't know I feel weird wearing sweats to your parents house"

I shook my head. "baby, sweats is fine...if anything they expect them" I said luahged.

She finally gave in and put on sweats and a white tshirt. We got to my mom's house and gabriella instantly smelled food.

"we made extra so she's ok" my mom said when gabriella started eating.

"Definitely a Bolton in there" my brother Conner said.

"You bet!" I said. Being with my family calms me down a lot. Except...for my step dad.

"We don't know that for sure now..." he jumped in and said.

"George...we talked about this. There is no doubts what so ever" my mom took up for us. She went over and hugged Gabriella.

"Gabriella has been around for years, I knew her mother. She is not the kind of girl to do that. This baby is a and always will be a Bolton. As well as Gabriella" she said. I saw gabriella's eyes tear up.

"oh boy.." I said. She cries over everything!

"thanks Loraine..." Gabriella said between sobs.

After she got done crying all of us sat down for dinner. I didn't know if I should tell them now or wait. I looked at Gabriella and as if she knew what I was thinking, she shook her head no.

"So have you guys thought of names?" Ty asked.

Conner, Tyler and I are from my mom and dad. Then with George she had my other brothers Nathan and Christian. Mom kept her Bolton name, since technically her and george aren't legally married.

"Yea. We thought about Jaxon, Noah, or Bentley, or maybe even Jacob" she said.

"aw those are cute!" my mom said. Gabriella smiled.

This is going to be really hard...Seeing my family laugh and joke around and smiling. Seeing my girlfriend finally having a good time and not just covering up the the struggles we're having. Telling them about our dad...but I have to.


	8. Past Meet Present

**Chapter 7: Past Meet Present..**

We were finished with dinner and Gabriella was helping my mom clean up.

"Troy come outside and play basketball" Ty said.

In school I played basketball...I was one of the best. But it just wasn't me.

I looked over at Gabriella and she nudged me to go. She was having fun with my mom talking baby stuff and names, and other stuff. Ever since I was little I remember my mom telling me,

"Troy always find a nice girl. If I'm pleased with her than she's a keeper, and I will only be pleased with the girl I see you marrying one day"

That's definitely Gabriella. I thought about proposing...but I know if I do it now she will want to start planning right away. So I should wait...

"yea sure guys" I said. We went outside and started the game.

"No fair! You guys had Troy!" Conner whined when his team lost. Tyler and I won as usual!

"It's ok kid...you'll get your day" I said. We went back inside and saw Gabriella on the couch with my mom and George.

"Oh good! I'll get the presents!" my mom said. She walked away and I went to the kitchen to clean myself up. I wiped the sweat off and dried off.

"So Troy, Gabi says your doing well in your fights.." George said. I really hate him. It goes back to when he first got with my mom. He always picked fights with over stupid stuff. He made me do all the work. Even though he made all the messes. He didn't have a job, my mom worked all the time.

"yep" I said.

"Uhm...actually...George we know that you loaned us money awhile back to help with the apartment. And we will pay you back in full after this month. I gave my work a two week notice so they're giving me my holiday bonus..." Gabriella said.

"Gabi! No!" My mom walked in.

"Really Gabi...you guys don't have to. We told you that was a gift" george said. I wasnt arguing with him because I know where that money came from. My old college fund...

"I just really hate knowing you helped us out..."

"stop it right now Gabriella" my mom scolded her. Gabriella shut up.

"Now here open this one first" my mom handed her a wrapped up gift. She had 3 gifts there for the baby.

It was an outfit and the shirt said 'mommas little man'

"I love this!" she said. I smiled.

She got the second one and started to open it. It was another outfit with cargo shorts and a black v-neck.

"i figured why not let him have a matching outfit with daddy" my mom said smugly.

"gee thanks ma!" I said.

The third one wasn't clothes. It was a picture frame.

"what's that for mom?" I asked.

"Well...George and I decided that...since its your first baby...and you guys have been working really hard for the baby. So we want the baby to look and see how happy his parents were even through struggles. So we paid for pictures that you guys will take next Friday." she said.

Gabriella's face lit up. She wanted to do professional pictures but we couldn't afford it.

"Thank you so much Loraine" she said and hugged my mom.

"Your welcome sweetie" my mom said.

"thanks you guys" I said. My mom kissed my cheek.

"So Troy...you said you need to talk to us..." My mom said. I looked at Gabriella.

"Last night at my fight..." I was struggling. I looked at Gabriella and she smiled.

"What happened?" my mom said worriedly.

"Dad was there" I finally said.

My mom's reaction to that was as I expected. She was pissed and worried about him coming around the other two again. The look in her eyes showed sadness that I had to go through that.

"He wants me to meet him for lunch...i want your opinion on it mom"

she thought about it. She let out a long sigh.

"Honey...you do what you feel the need to. Your a gorwn adult now. You have a son to think about now, and a girlfriend. Whatever you choose I will support"

"But what would you do?"

"i would meet with him."

I didn't know how to comprehend what she said. I was hoping she would say that she wouldn't go meet with him. I was hoping she would tell me not to! I know I should...part of me wants to even. But I don't know.

We got home later that night. We were laying on the bed and I was rubbing her belly.

"Are you going to call him?" she asked after awhile of silence. I nodded. I decided I would because I can't keep this anger. I can't keep these feelings in any longer.

She reached over and grabbed my phone.

"Here ya go" she said looking at me I rolled my eyes, grabbed my phone, and the number, then I dialed his number.

"hello?" he said.

"hey..it's Troy"

"Hey son." he said. I cringed.

"I'll meet with you." I said.

"we're having a cookout tomorrow...you have some brother and sisters curious about you...you can bring Gabriella" he said. I took the phone from my ear and asked her.

"cookout tomorrow?" I said.

"will there be burgers?" she asked. I swear she always thinks about her hunger first!

"Gabriella said she will if there's a cheeseburger waiting for her" I said. He laughed.

"Tell her I got her covered" he said.

"ok then what time?"

"come around 5"

I hung up the phone.

"Well this should be interesting..." I said. Gabriella looked up at me.

"What he say about the cheeseburger?" she asked. I looked back at her and laughed. I swear this girl can make me smile at the hardest of times. She smiled and I just kissed her forehead.


	9. Reunion

**Chapter 8: Reunion**

"I'm not sure about this..." I said.

I was having doubts about going now. Just scared that something might go wrong. I still hate him and I still have a lot of anger towards him...he's smart for inviting me to the cookout...there I wouldn't be able to hit him.

"Babe...don't worry. Now, go to the gym, relax and beat something up" she said. She's right...I need to go to the gym...

At the gym I was in my zone once again. Just taking all my anger out on the bag. I just kept hitting and hitting and hitting. I thought about times as a kid...how my mom cried over him, how I waited for him, how I had to help raise my younger brothers. How that man that's supposedly my father left. While I was hitting the bag, I really asked myself why am I going...what's the point of seeing this man and giving him what he wants. He had 11 years to fix things! 11 fucking years to see me and my brothers! I started to hit the bag harder and harder. Every time for him. Every time I was thinking about a birthday, Christmas, thanksgiving, Easter, basketball game, or soccer game, or hockey game that that man missed out! And he says I have more siblings! He left us and got an entirely new family! I'd hit harder.

"keep hitting that bag that hard it'll deflate" Danny came in.

"Hey Gino" I said his nickname.

"thinking about your dad?" he guessed. I nodded.

"I'll be there today...so I'll make sure everything goes well"

"Siblings?"

"...Yea...he has three girls and a boy"

I have sisters...i never imagined myself with a sister. I know my mom always wanted a girl...

"so he left us and had a bran new family..."

"Troy...you and your dad need to have a serious talk. Tonight is not the night. Just go there, have fun, drink a little beer, spend time with your dad and the family, and introduce Gabriella and your future son...show your father that your a better man"

"thanks Gino" I said.

"No problem kid. Now...jump some rope, and do the chin ups. You have a fight tomorrow night."

I did what he told...we did a normal work out. I was barely tired when it was over.

"Ok son...now go home and get ready" he said when we were done. I was ready for this cookout now...i was ready to face them and the past.

"What should I wear?" Gabriella cried from the hallway.

"Babe...its a cookout...wear simple clothes!" I said.

"NOTHING FITS! YOU KNOCKED ME UP WITH A BABY WITH YOUR SIZE HEAD! AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!" She yelled and pointed to her belly.

"Well then..." I scoffed and walked away. She was funny.

"Ugh!" she groaned. I was ready an hour ago...but she's still looking. She's had all day and she still isn't ready! I don't understand girls!

A half hour later she finally came out. She was wearing her pregnant jeans that she hates, and a plain gray shirt that is really tight on her belly. But she looks beautiful.

"Ok I'm ready" she said. I shook my head and got up. She waddled her way to the car. It's funny to watch her.

"are you sure I look ok?" she asked a lot of times in the car.

"Babe...it's just a cookout" I told her everytime.

We got there...the house was big...

"whoa..." Gabriella said.

"Well..he's been living good..." I said.

She looked at me and gave me that look...that look that says Troy chill out and have a good time...

I took a deep breath. I had to help Gabriella out the car.

"Hello..." We walked to the back yeard.

"Hey Troy!" My dad came up.

"Hey Dad" I said. He hugged me but it was still akaward.

"You must be Gabriella" he said and hugged her.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Bolton" she said. I rolled my eyes she always has to be nice.

"You can call me Jack" he said. He showed us to the others. Gabriella waddled.

I didn't know what to say really. He had this huge house...nice car...nice family. He left us for this...

Normal people would be sad and hurt. I'm pissed! Gabriella could see my breathing speed up. She grabbed my arm and held it...

"I love you" she mouthed quietly. She wanted to calm me down...but that went out the window after he introduced my 12 year old sister...

"Your 12?" I asked.

"Yea" her name was Sadie. She looked just like my dad. But if she's 12...then she was born a year before y dad left...

I looked at my dad and he knew I realized.

"So Gabriella I have that cheeseburger ready for you!" my dad chimed in.

"Oh yea!" Gabriella said. I kept looking at Sadie..She had brown hair and brown eyes...

"Hi I'm John!" a little boy came up. He also had Brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Lil Man" I said. He was cute. He had to be about 6 or 7.

"Your my big brother! I always wanted a brother! Do you play sports? I play basketball!"

of course he plays basketball. Wouldn't expect anything less from my fathers son.

"I used to. I played basketball in high school"

"Awesome!" he said so excitedly that for a second I forgot about everything.

Later on we were all sitting down at the lawn table.

"So guys, whens the baby due?" my dads wife Donna said. She's really...tiny...short and skinny. Nothing like my mom...she had implants, and botox, and a fake tan.

"November 18th" Gabriella said.

"Aw...any names?"

"Jaxon, Noah, Bentley, or Jacob"

"Those names are so cute!" Sadie said. Anytime Gabriella talks about the baby she lights up.

But still looking at my dad...i get pissed all over again. He sits there smug, his new family and nice life. The past 11 years he's built this life while we were struggling. I sat there just quiet...i had nothing to say that wasn't good...Danny was looking at me and he could tell my anger, so could Gabriella.

"Jack...how about you show Troy your car...Troy loves cars" Danny said. I thought he said not tonight...

"Sure, c'mon on son" my dad said. I looked at Gabriella who was still eating.

"Go ahead, I'm fine" she said. I kissed her cheek and followed my dad to there garage. I saw an 87 Camaro fully restored.

"Took me 5 years..." my dad explained. I just kept nodding my head.

"Troy...I'm sure you have something to say to me..." he said.

"it's a nice car..." was all I said.


	10. The Talk

**Chapter 9: The Talk:**

"Troy..." he said.

I really felt like I was going to snap...i couldn't hold this in anymore...

"You know what...just stop. Stop! Ok! You have a 12 year old daughter! You left only 11 fucking years ago! You cheated on my mother! You go off and make this whole new fucking family and what...forget us! You have 3 boys! Two of them barely rmember you! I meant what I said the other night dad! I want you no where around my son! All you bring is hard feelings! I look at you and ask myself what did I do wrong! And now I see it! We weren't snobby enough for you!" I yelled.

"Now look here! Your not going to talk to me like that!" he yelled back.

"So what I'm supposed to respect you!"

"Yea! Yea you are! Your still my son!"

"No I'm not! Biological sure yea. But in every other way no the hell I'm not!"

"I was there for you as a boy!"

"BOY! You were there when I was a boy! Where were you in high school! Or middle school! Or now! Me and Gabriella are struggling! We are barely making ends meet! But I'm making it work! I'm working my ass off for my son! I'm not going to cheat on her! Have another kid and then skip out!"

"I didn't cheat on your mother! Sadie is adopted! So get your facts straight first! I was over whelmed with you guys! We had you when I was just 17! I was a kid myself when you were born!"

"I'm doing it! Gabriella is only 17! She's missing out on her childhood too!"

"I respect you for that Troy! I'm proud of both of you! You have proved already your a better father than I was to you and your brothers! I admit that! I was a dead beat! I didn't do shit for you! All of this...happened because of Donna!"

"We were fine! You up and left for no reason and no fucking warning!"

"I regret walking out on you guys every day!"

"then where have you been for 11 years!"

"I was embarrassed!"

"that's a piss poor excuse. And your a piss poor excuse as a father!" I said and walked out.

I was beyond pissed right now! Danny caught me coming out.

"Stop troy..."

"No! Danny...please take Gabriella home...i can't...i can't be around her when I'm this pissed!"

"ok" he said. I walked to my car and drove off...i kept driving and driving and driving!

How could he be such an asshole! Ebarressed! I needed to drink or smoke...i needed something! I quit both when Gabriella got pregnant...but you know what...I need it right now...

I called these guys I used to hang out with a lot. Ryan and Jason. I was over there apartment in a few minutes and they were already lit.

"Troy man what it do!" Jason was laughing.

All night I drank a lot and smoked a lot. Gabriella kept calling, so did Chad and Danny and my mom. I didn't answer..i just let all my worries go away. It was wrong...but I felt too good to care...

I woke up in and saw a familiar room...after a few blinks I realized I was in my old room at my moms.

I walked downstairs confused to how I got here.

"Hey sleeping beauty" my mom said sipping her coffee. I could tell she was pissed...

"Gabriella called me last night...saying you left her at your dads, had Danny take her home and you were no where to be found. I talked to Danny and he told me it got heated between you and your dad. I called Chad and asked him to go and pick you up. You were so stoned and so drunk that you didn't even realize where you were!" she was yelling.

I had a headache...and I felt a little sick. But I listened quietly. I don't remember anything after my 8th shot of patron...

"I picked Gabriella up today and took her to school since you weren't there and she had no won else!"

my mom was really pissed off at me...

"I can't believe you Troy! You had Gabriella worried sick! You had me worried sick! You had Chad even worried! You let your father take you to a very dark place! And you did this!" she said. She stopped talking so I guess this was when I was supposed to say sorry.

"i'm sorry..." I said quietly. I may be grown but with my mom yelling at me like this I felt like a little kid again..

Her face softened...

"Troy...I love you to death your my baby! But last night I had no clue who the hell you were! Gabriella is the one you left yesterday...she's going on 8 months pregnant! You really think she needs that kind of stress! What if something happened to you!"

"i know..."

"you don't know Troy. You really don't. I really thought you matured over the past few months, but last night you acted like a high school boy! Not a man with a family!"

I felt like shit now...

"why did you do it?" she asked after a long pause.

"i needed awhile to just...escape" I said. She looked at me with a lot of anger. Then she slapped me.

"I want you to go take a cold shower...and I want you to come right back down here. We're going for a ride" she said. I did as I was told.

I was worried about Gabriella now...when I got out of the shower I looked at my phone.

All these texts from her...

'Troy baby...please come home...'

'are you ok?'

'I'm really worried...'

then I listened to the voice mails...

"Troy...I'm really worried about you...please baby call me back..."

"Baby...Come home..."

she sounded like she was crying...

I walked back downstairs and my mother was ready. We got in her SUV and she drove to the park I used to play basketball at...

"why are we here?"

"remember coming here with your dad..."

"yea"

"i remember you coming home so happy that you got to spend time with him...now think about if something had happened to you...your son would grow up without any memories..."

I thought about a lot what she said...she drove me back to the apartment. Chad must've brought my car back...Gabriella would be home in an hour. I still had to go fight tonight. I should stay home...but I can't face her yet...so I just went to the gym and worked out for a little while. Then later that night...i fought. As I do every fight...i thought about everything I'm angry about. Tonight...i thought about myself and what I did to everyone...also my dad. I knocked the guy out.

"Good job son..." Danny said in my ear. I went home and sat in the parking lot for awhile...i looked at Gabriella through the window. She was pacing probably because the baby was kicking a lot. I must've sat there for at least 20 minutes...after everything that has happened...still when I think about her and my son...i feel calm and like nothing is wrong.

I finally walked in. Gabriella ran into my arms and hugged me.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! Or so help me god! I hit a lot harder than your mother!" she scolded me.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." I said hugging her. I felt the baby kick. Which made me smile.

"definitely your kick boxer" she said. I laughed and kissed her. No matter what my dad to me in the past...all that matters now is me Gabriella and our baby...our family is what matters. We may struggle and we may be poor...but as long as there's a roof over our heads and bed for us to sleep in I'll be content...and still working hard to do better for my son.


	11. Oh Baby

**Chapter 10: Oh Baby...**

We were asleep when she woke me up...

"Troy...wake up now..." Gabriella said hitting my shoulder. I popped up real quick.

"what's wrong?" I asked.

"I keep feeling contractions...they hurt really bad" she was crying.

"I'll call the doctor" I said. I called him and he said she can stay at home and be comfortable until the water breaks...

"What he say..." she was on the floor trying to get relief.

"he said we should stay put until your water breaks..."

I sat down with her and hugged her. I could tell she was in a lot of pain. But I was excited...he's going to be here soon...I'm also freaking out that it's finally time...

after 3 hours I couldn't take seeing her in pain anymore.

"C'mon lets go..." I said. I packed her bag up and put it in the car already. I let ms Baxter watch Rocky, and then I helped Gabriella to the car.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" She cried.

"I know baby just ease in there..." I said. She finally got in the car and we got to the hospital.

"she's my girlfriend, that's my baby, give her drugs, get him out, NOW!" I said to the nurse.

She rushed with a wheel chair to Gabriella...she was still in so much pain...

"OWW!" she said over and over.

I hated seeing her in this much pain...

"Troy...I'm not ready for him yet...can we tell the doctor to keep him in there for awhile longer...please..." she said. It's been 6 hours now and she's only 5 centimeters.

"Baby...we're ready for him...your going to be a mommy" I said. She smiled.

"Ok Gabriella...we're going to break your water and then it should go by a lot faster..." the doctor said. I held Gabriella's hand and she squeezed so hard I couldn't feel my hand..

"Baby...uhh..." I said.

"Troy...i wouldn't say anything if I were you" the nurse informed me. I took her advice...Gabriella is really scary...

6 more hours past...and finally she was ready to push.

"1...2...3...4...5" the doctor counted. It took 6 pushes for him to be out...then I saw him. I saw our son...he was so little...

"Cut here Troy" the nurse showed me where to cut. I felt tears run down my face...

"he's here baby..." I said to Gabriella. She was crying too...

they took him to weigh him and clean him. Then brought him back and put him in my arms...i now realize what Danny meant...it's instant love...

"Gimmie!" Gabriella reached out her arms. I handed him to her. She looked at him.

"Hi baby..." she whispered to him. He grabbed onto her finger.

"Have you thought about names..." the nurse asked. I looked at Gabriella. We picked a name last night...

"Noah" we said together.

A few hours later my mom came in.

"Look at my beautiful Grandson!" she said as she held him. She started crying instantly...Gabriella ended up falling asleep.

"12 hours?" my mom surprised.

"Yep"

"poor girl..."

"So what's his name..." she asked.

"Noah William Bolton" I said. William was my grandfathers name.

"Noah...I like it.." she said.

Everyone came to the hospital, and Gabriella was now awake.

"Man...You a daddy!" chad joked around fake crying.

"Girl you made a cute baby!" Taylor told Gabriella.

"AHEM!"

"You too troy" she added. I rolled my eyes. Taylor and I...never really got along. She always thought that I would 'ruin Gabriella's life' which...i guess in a way I did because she could have better...but it is what it is and I'm not giving her or my baby boy up.

Danny came in a little later after everyone left.

"Troy my man!" he said hugging me. He had a big smile on his face.

"Let me see my great nephew" he said.

Gabriella was in the room still holding him.

"Gabi!" he said. She smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Danny" she said. She handed him the baby.

"Hey lil guy..." he talked to Noah.

"Now...when your about lets say 13...we're gonna put you in the ring! Look at these arms. These are fighter arms!" he said. Gabriella gave him a look.

"Well...you know If your mom lets you..." he recovered.

"which I wont. It's bad enough I don't have a say about Troy. But believe me! I have a say about him!"

I rolled my eyes at her.

"He can be whoever he wants to be" I said.

Seeing him now really made it real...there's no more preparing for him. He's here. He's a living breathing person that depends on me and Gabriella for everything. It's scary as hell! But I'm still determined to give them a really good life.


	12. Welcome home!

**Chapter 11: Welcome home!**

We were finally allowed to go home with Noah.

"Troy did you hook up the car seat?" she asked.

"Yes baby" I said. We were a little stressed out...i wheeled them downstairs and to the car. Gabriella sat in the backseat with Noah.

"Does Ms Baxter still have Rocky?"

"Yea, after we get comfortable I'm going to get him"

Gabriella missed Rocky, she even wanted me to sneak him intro the hospital. I told her she's crazy.

After we got home she went and showered first. I stayed in Noah's room and held him.

"You know lil man...having you scared me...I didn't think I could do it. But your mommy keeps saying I can. She's beautiful isn't she? She's really smart too, you look a lot like her. You have her eyes. That's your winner...your eyes will make me give you whatever you want."

he kept looking at me with his big brown eyes...it's crazy to think he's here.

"Lets go get our other baby!" Gabriella said as she came into the room. We took Noah to meet Ms. Baxter.

"Aw he is so cute!" Ms Baxter cooed.

"You can hold him" Gabriella handed him to her.

"He is just so precious Gabi."

Gabriella smiled. She was looking around for Rocky.

"Oh sweetie he's probably in the room asleep. I think he's been depressed" Ms Baxter said. Gabriella walked back there and brought Rocky out who was attacking her face with his tounge.

"Rocky meet Noah, Noah meet Rocky" Gabriella introduced them. Rocky licked Noah's face which made him cry. I shook my head.

"Thanks again Ms Baxter" I thanked her and we left.

"happy to have both your boys?" I asked Gabriella. She nodded. She was holding Noah and stroking his head with her finger which was making him go to sleep.

"I'm sure you need to go to the gym..." Gabriella said. She still isn't happy with me fighting. Mainly because I'm home a lot with her and now Noah.

"I'll stay home tonight.." I said. She looked at me and smiled. I wouldn't miss this night for anything.


	13. Stress level shy high!

**Chapter 12: stress level sky high...**

Noah has been here for a month now...a month running on no sleep..a month just going to work, gym, home, take care of Noah, wake up every two hours...this is getting really hard...

Right now I'm going to work for the day...then later I'm going to the gym and I have a fight later.

"Bye baby" I said kissing her head. Gabriella is really tired. She tries to let me stay asleep since I have work. She still has two weeks of work to do for school plus the work she has to do now. We're struggling with money now more since they cut back my hours at the yard...i'm thinking about getting

another job but I haven't talked to Gabriella about it.

"bye" she said. Noah was asleep in his swing and Gabriella was on the computer starting school work.

Work dragged on...and on...and on...

When 4:00 o clock came around I was happy to leave. But my boss stopped me...

"Troy...i got some bad news...and I really hate doing this to you..." he said. I got nervous..

"we have to lay you off...your not the only one...your a good worker and I'll give you a good recommendation...but we just can't afford some workers..." he said. All I could was nod and walk away.

Layed off...how the hell am I supposed to support us now. That check paid for food and electricity, and insurance for Noah...

I drove to the gym. I was heated...

I started hitting the bag as I always do. Thinking about losing my job pissed me off...on tv you always hear about people losing jobs, then when it happens to you it's crazy. I was hitting the bag so hard it hit the wall a few times.

"Troy!" I heard someone yell. But I kept hitting.

"TROY!" they yelled louder and I kept hitting. I was so pissed off...i needed to keep going.

Whoever was yelling grabbed me and stopped me from hitting. It was Danny.

"Boy what the hell is wrong with you!" he said. My breathing was heavy...

"got layed off..." I said.

"well...it happens" he said.

"what the hell am I supposed to do now! I have a one month old! And a girlfriend still in school!"

"you go out...and look for another job"

"but I have bills now Danny!"

"Troy! You and Gabriella did this to yourselves! You guys made your bed now lay in it! You pick yourself up and find a way to support you and your family! You don't hit a bag to death and sit and wallow in your problems!" he said and walked away.

"Get ready for the fight boy!" he yelled to me.

I beat the shit out of the guy I was fighting...i got some money...but it won't pay for much. Now I have to go home and face Gabriella...

I went home and saw her in the kitchen making a bottle.

"Hey babe" she said. I walked over to her and kissed her.

She sat down and fed Noah. She could tell something was wrong...

"What's wrong babe?"

"I lost my job..." I admitted. I couldn't look at her...

"oh Troy.." she hugged me.

"i'm going to get a new one..." I said.

"If you want...i can talk to the diner and work a bit..." she said. I shook my head.

"no Gabriella your too stressed out now...i'll figure something out..." I told her. She bit her lip.

"I love you Bolton..."

"I love you too Montez" I said and it made me smile.

The next day I got up and got on the computer...i started my job search. Gabriella got up with the baby and started her routine. I applied anywhere that was hiring. Fast Food places, Facetories, grocery stores,construction places...

after I got done on there. I went out and drove around looking for places...i found a bar that was looking for a server and bus boy...so I went in there and filled an application.

At about 5 I went to the gym and worked out for awhile. Danny wasn't there. I got a text from Gabriella and she said she's at my mom's for dinner and asked me to meet her there. So I went over there after the gym...another day that just dragged on...

when I got there I went inside and smelled my mom's chicken.

"Hi honey" my mom kissed my cheek.

"hey mom"

"Gabriella and Noah are outside with others" she said. I went out the sliding door and saw Gabriella rocking Noah in his carrier.

"Hey baby" I said.

"oh hey" she said and kissed me. I saw Noah who looked at me with a small grin.

"Troy, Gabi look over here!" my brother called out. We looked over and he took a picture.

"your first family picture!" he yelled out. Gabriella smiled up at me. I realized what Danny said was true. I can't wallow in my problems...i just have to pick up the pieces and take care of my family.


	14. Reminisce

**Chapter 13: Reminisce**

So I'm still looking for a job...it's been a month now. We've been getting by with the money I get from fighting, but it's just barely working. My mom agreed to help, but I don't want to take any hand outs. I have to fix this..

"Troy, I heard the Diner is looking for a cook.." Gabriella told me.

"Baby...I can't cook..." I told her.

"You can cook burgers, and chicken!"

"..I'll look into it"

"well actually..." she said in that tone that tells me she already did something..

"What did you do?"

"I called Tony, he said he would much rather hire you than anyone else!"

I rolled my eyes. "when's my interview..."

"tomorrow" she said smiling. She was too cute that I couldn't be mad.

"Ok" I said. I know she was just trying to help. And being a cook will just be temporary!

Noah started crying and I went to get him.

"Hey big guy" I picked him up. He started having more facial expressions, and he's getting real strong already. The doctor said he's going to be a big boy.

"he hungry?" Gabriella came in.

"Yea I think so"

we walked out and she started on his bottle. Rocky was on the couch asleep as usual!

"So I have an appointment with my counselor later on" she said. She's ready to start school...but she isn't ready to leave Noah.

"You taking Noah?"

"Yea, I know some people that want to see him"

"need a ride?"

"...yes please." she smiled real big.

"ok" I said as I started feeding Noah.

"You sure he's going to be ok without me..." she said over and over again a lot.

"Baby...he's going to be with George's sister!" I assured her.

"I know...but...George's sister isn't me!" she said and took Noah from me to dress him and to get him ready.

"Baby...you have to graduate..."

"I know and I want to...but I wish I could have him with me" she was almost crying.

"i know baby" I said rubbing her back.

After Noah was ready, and after Gabriella got ready we were ready to leave to go to the school. It was weird walking in there again. I haven't been in here since the day I dropped out!

Right when we walked in people came up to see Noah. They also looked at me likme it was crazy that I was there.

After 15 minutes of people talking to us and seeing Noah we went to the office.

"Well look at that!" the secretary Ms. Jones said.

"Hi Ms Jones" Gabriella said. I was carrying Noah's carrier and I went and sat down.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Bolton...now a daddy, let me see the cutie" she said.

"Hey Ms. Jones" I said back to her as she looked at Noah.

"Is that Gabi?" the counselor said from the room. Gabi walked in her office and told me to come in.

"So Gabi...you ready to come back?"

"Yea...for the most part..."

"Well, I am very proud of you, you kept up, did all the work, and Noah looks happy and healthy. I know your guys situation is now rough...but I think you will be just fine...if you have any problems just come in here and I will help you out. I was a teen mother too and I didn't do half as well as you did Gabi"

I was really proud of Gabriella, the counsler was right, she worked hard to keep up in school and take care of Noah, and me even. Without her I would be nothing...

"so when can I come back?" she asked.

"Monday will be your first day. You can go talk to your teachers and see what they expect by monday" she said. We nodded and walked out.

We went to each of her teachers but the one I dreaded came last...Ms. Darbus...

"Do I have to go in..." I said. She laughed.

"Yes"

we walked in and she was at her desk.

"Oh Gabi! Hi!" Ms. Darbus ran over and hugged Gabriella. She was always the liked one.

"Bolton" she grumbled.

"Darbus" I grumbled back. She held Noah and cooed over him.

"There's nothing much to do...you finished the essay, very well by the way. Uh-mm...you could start on Romeo and Juliet, I know you know it y heart though, and of course your weekly drama news" she went on the work Gabriella had to do before Monday. I just looked around and reminisced the days I was in this class...the day Gabriella walked in here.

"Ready babe?" Gabriella took me out of my daydream.

"Yep" I said. I picked up Noah's carrier, Gabriella kept him in her arms since he was fussy. All he has to do is look at her and he calms down.

We walked down the hallway and it was weird. Everything began in these very hallways...


	15. Realization

**Chapter 14: Realization**

"Baby c'mon!" I yelled out for Gabriella. She's going to the diner with me because people want to see Noah.

"I'm coming I'm coming! Geesh!"

we got there just in time.

"Sorry David...I had to wait on Gabriella"

"understood. Gabriella you can go sit, Troy come with me" he took me to the back.

He rummaged through some boxes.

"here's your uniform, you start Tuesday morning, you work till 4, I know you have to work out and to fight. The cooks will show you everything you need to know" he said. I was confused...

"Wait...what?"

"Gabriella is a special girl...she called me wanting her job back. After she told me about you, I told her no, but we would love to have you as a cook."

"'David...thank you" I said. I wasn't expecting it to be like this. I didn't think it would work since I can't cook!

"good luck boy, don't let me down" he said and walked away.

When I walked out I saw Gabriella at a table with her friends. I finally decided it was time...

"ready baby?' I said.

"yea, bye guys" she said and got up. Noah was sound asleep on her shoulder drooling.

"I'm going to drop you off at home, my mom texted me and said she needed me for something" I told her a lie.

"Ok..." she was confused...

"I'll be back later on" I assured her. After I dropped her off I called my mom.

"Hey honey what's up?"

"you busy mom? I need your help..." I said.

***************3 hours later*****************

"this one..." I told the guy. He got it all ready.

"I'm so proud of you Troy" my mom hugged me.

I went home and she was surrounded by books with a sleeping Noah in his swing.

I layed on the bed on my stomach. She was so into her writing she didnt look at what was in my hand. So I put it in the book she was highlighting. She looked up at me.

"what..." she was stunned

"you are the most amazing girl in the world...i know your still in school...and it's ok to wait. You gave me the best gift in the world and that was Noah, you have stuck by me, struggled with me, gave in, and stood your ground, you let me follow my dream as a fighter. I'm not the smartest...and I haven't made the best decisions, I'm not even the best looking, my hobby is beating the shit out people, and you are the nicest, most beautiful, amazing, angel I could ever ask for. I dreamed about a girl like you. And that day In the diner where you said yes to going out with me...was the start of my life. Baby you and Noah and our future kids, Hell even Rocky, you guys are my life, I can't live without you baby...so Gabriella Stephanie Maria Montez...will you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to be my wife..." I proposed to her. She was speechless...and had tears in her eyes.

I thought I would wait a bit longer for this...but after knowing she would want to add more stress with a job...shows me that she would do anything for me.

She stayed quiet just looking at me...

"Baby..." I said.

"your not joking..." she said. I laughed.

"No baby...this is a real yes or no question...that I really hope is a yes"

she choked back tears...

"yes..." she said. Now the tears were really rolling. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"i love you Bolton..." she whispered in my ear.

"I love you future Bolton" which made her giggle.


	16. exam time4 months later

**Chapter 15: exam time...{4 months later}**

It's may now...Gabriella has finals all week and then it's graduation day...

I have been dreading this day since last years exam week. She crams all this studying in and stresses out.

Noah is 6 months old now. He's getting ready to crawl and sit up. Every day he does something new.

I'm at work right now...a cook. Not bad, but good pay. When I get off then I have to to go to the gym, then I go home to my son and Fiance. Our date is October 10th. We're having it on the beach which is free, so all we have to do is pay for the reception. Gabriella really budgeted herself, one compromise though was that she got Vera Wang...she said she would buy dollar store everything but her dress. So I let her have that...i tell her that its her day...I'm just there to make it official.

I think the hardest part for her is to not have her family there...she hasn't spoke to anyone...i think it's really starting to catch up with her. I feel bad, I have my mom and siblings...she has nowon but noah and I. She says it's better than perfect with us. I don't really believe her. I know she's happy, but I know she would happier with them around...

"Troy your off!" my boss called out.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out. When I got in the car my phone started ringing...Chad...

"Hey man" I answered.

"Hey...you going to the gym? I need man time" he said. Apparently Taylor has also been stressing about exams. Chad though...not him, he just goes with the flow.

"Yea you want me to pick you up?"

"yes please"

I drove over there and picked him up. Chad is actually really helpful for me. He works as my sparring partner. The only agreement we have is that I can't use full force...and he gets a body suit. Ever since one time I 'accidentally' aimed for his balls he doesn't trust me.

we got to the gym and started.

"So, hows the family" he asked.

Hit...hit...swing...duck.

"Pretty good. Noah is trying to crawl"

swing...duck.

"I love that kid."

Hit...hit...kick..

"yea he's funny"

hit...hit...kick.

That went on for about 30 minutes. Then he was done and tired. I started jumping rope and Chad kept talking.

"It's like...Taylor stressed out so much! She's talking about exams, and college, and what's going to happen to us...i don't know how to take it! She gets mad when I crack jokes! But it's like...what else can I do? I don't have the grades to get into a good college. She's going to U of A. I'm sticking around...working at the restaurant with my dad and going to community...i want us to work and I'll try my best. But if she's this bad for high school exams! I'm scared about college exams with her!"

he kept going on about his issues. I don't mind listening to him about it. But it is kind of hard to hear about this. Like Gabriella is also going to community college...with the help of student aid, but she has the brains to go to a university...

"what should I do?"

"Chad...I don't know. I mean I understand about the exam thing. That kind of scares me to. But the whole college thing I don't know. I guess go with how much you love her. If you want to work hard enough, and possibly spend the rest of your lives together."

"i do...i can't see myself with anyone else! I would travel back and forth, but she's going to be with GUYS! Older...experienced COLLEGE GUYS! Remember as kids and we would say we would get with all the girls like in the American pie movies!"

I stopped jumping rope to look at him. Does he really think Taylor would be like that...

"Chad...think about Taylor..."

"i know! I know! But...she could find someone just like her!"

"Chad...you have to talk to her about this...just not till after school ends...because right now...she's nuts. Both her and Gabriella are."

we worked out a little bit more. Then we decided to go...

"you want to come over for a bit?" I asked him.

"yea sure I get to see Gabster and Noah"

we drove back to our apartment and walked in. Rocky attacked me and Noah giggled. Gabriella was in the kitchen cleaning bottles and reading her book for school.

"Hey babe" I said.

"Oh hey, hey Chad" she said.

"Hey Gabster" Chad also kissed her on the cheek.

Chad and I sat against the bed playing with Noah.

"Chad why aren't you studying?'

"Because...it's stuff we learned all year. If I can't learn it in a year, than why should I try in a week"

"...no comment"

I laughed.

"call Tay and tell her to come over, you guys can eat dinner with us"

"what's for dinner?"

"Tacos!" she said holding up the meat and lettuce. Gabriella makes home made tacos...homemade tortillas, her own special blend of seasoning, her own homemade sauce. They are so good!

Chad called her and she agreed to come over.

"Babe...put the book down for a night and enjoy a break with our friends" I said to her.

She looked at me for a good minute...

"Your right...i need a break" she said. I smiled and kissed her head. Chad was on the floor trying to teach Noah to crawl. Right when he was demonstrating the push up grunt...Taylor walked in.

"Well...that's a pretty sight" Taylor said looking at him. Chad quickly got up and hugged her.

"Hi baby" he said.

"Hi honey"

they're good for each other...

"So Tay...you ready for graduation?" I asked her when we were eating dinner.

"Yea! Just can't believe I'm leaving...kinda always dreamed that Gabi would be with me" she said.

"Aw..Tay" Gabriella said. We laughed. Then Noah started crying.

"He's probably hungry..." Gabriella got up to get him.

"We should go...i still have studying to do" Taylor said.

"Ok, I'll see you guys Monday" Gabriella said.

After they left we were laying on the bed and Noah was on my knees and we were playing.

"I love night like these..." Gabriella said.

"Like what?"

"Us...playing with Noah and being together at home..."

"Me too"

she smiled. Noah started yawning and that told us it was time for his bedtime. Gabriella made him a bottle and put him in the crib.

Then she back and snuggled under my arm.

"I'm sorry I've been crazy about exams.."

I kissed her head and rubbed her arm.

"It's ok baby. I think its sexy when your a nerd"

she looked up at me.

"you trying to seduce me Bolton?"

"depends...is it working?"

she laughed and started kissing me. Yea, I like nights at home too.


	17. Graduation Day

**Chapter 16: Graduation Day**

"baby c'mon!" I yelled out to Gabriella. Today's her graduation day. She's got so many butterflies. She has to give a speech as valedictorian. A big honor especially with what she's been through.

"I'm ready!" she said. She came out in her robe and she looked beautiful.

"you look beautiful baby..." I told her. She smiled. Noah reached out for her. We got in the car and drove to the center that held the ceremony.

"I don't think I can do this..." she got nervous

"Baby...you'll do great." I said. I kissed her and she kissed Noah one more time.

My mom and George came up to watch also. We sat in the front row watching her.

"East High graduates...I'm honored to speak on your behalf. We have done so much in high school. They say they're the best years of our lives...but right now we probably don't feel like that. We've stressed out, we've partied out, we raised hell! But, we had a lot of fun. Our class made the spring flings the best yet...we got through the best, but the hardest. We're going to go off and start our lives. Some will keep in touch. Or the next time we see each other will be in 10 years. But this is it. We're going to have these memories forever! Class of 12! We finally did it! We're ready to start our lives!"

her speech was really good...part of me wishes I would have stayed in school. But it wasn't for me. I was just someone in a desk.

I got Noah to clap his hands. We watched everyone walk across the stage. My mom started crying when they called Gabriella's, and Chad's names.

"i am so proud of her..." she told me.

"i am too ma"

I really am proud of her, she did what everyone told her she couldn't.

"C'mon lets go find her!" George said. We walked to the open field.

"Babe!" she called out. Noah spotted her and started crying for her.

"Momma's boy" I told him. She came up and grabbed Noah.

"How'd I do?" she asked.

"Oh honey you did so well!" My mom kissed her cheek and told her many times how proud she is of her.

"The speech was really good baby" I said.

We took pictures. One of me and Gabriella, one of just Gabriella, Gabriella and Noah, Noah and me, Chad, Taylor and Gabriella, Taylor and Gabriella, Chad and Gabriella, and one of all of us.

Although I didn't walk across the stage, I'm glad I got to experience this with everyone.

"Can you believe that in like 18 years...you guys will be at Noah's graduation!" Chad said. All of us looked at him seriously.

"Shut the hell up Chad" Gabriella said.

I am not ready to start thinking about all that!

"Lets go home and start the cookout!" George said.

On the ride to my mom's house Gabriella held my hand.

"Thank You..." she said to me...

"for what?"

"For helping me get here...and for supporting me and for making me so happy..."

I looked at her and saw her smiling that smile that I fell in love with.

I kissed her and squeezed her hand a little.


	18. AN please read!

**Hey everyone! So I want to thank you all so much for the reviews! I Love them! **

**Also, a lot of you said you guys love this story because it's different and real. On the site...i've read a lot of stories about troy and Gabriella getting pregnant in high school and all. As a teen mother, it's just a joke to me sometimes. I have never read a story that's real! So I wanted to write one that is real! **

**This one is very real! A lot of stuff in this story is pulled from my life. Like money issues, people talking stuff...no real support. Teen pregnancy is not cute, it's not easy, and it's not a joke. It's really really hard. Especially when you don't have a good support system. I didn't, I got kicked out of my house for a year...i lived with my daughter's father that time. Then he got thrown into jail...so we broke up. I moved in with some family. But not for free, but I made it through. I am graduating next year, my daughter is happy and healthy. I'm not proud of having her so young. I was 14 when I got pregnant, and 15 when I had her! That's young! I was in 9th grade when I got pregnant and in 10th when I actually had her! I took like no time off! I had no time to take off! She was a preemie, she had a lot of issues, but I wasn't in the place to drop out of school. You hear of a lot girls dropping out. But I don't want to struggle. My family didn't let me live for free, but the only way I would have a place to stay was if I was in school. I was in a bad place. I was hooked on a lot of drugs, I was never in a good home...her father was the same but worse. So it was really hard. And I just wanted to write a story that showed the real side of things. I made it though a happy kind of one...because it was always what I wanted, and I what I'm getting. I have been with a guy for almost 2 years, he loves my daughter and is a really good father figure. **

**So all in all thank you so much for loving this story!**

**I'm going to split it up in like 2-3 stories. This one will end with a wedding! Then when I'm done with these I'll be rewriting them but in Gabriella's point of view. So please stick with me! And you can PM me anything you like whether you have an idea, or you spotted a mistake, or if you just want to talk! **

**-love always Nikki, **


	19. Heartbreak

**Chapter 17: Heartbreak**

Hit...hit...hit...BAM

Hit...hit...hit...BAM

Hit...hit...hit...BAM

I kept hitting the bag getting all my fustration and anger out...clearing my head for awhile and taking a break from the harsh realities.

I was in the gym again. I've been going a lot more lately. Gabriella has been kind of moody...it just stresses me out. We've actually been fighting...she doesn't want me to fight all the time, or be out all times of the night (at fights). I don't know what happened...it's just like a switch was flipped. 2 months ago she was graduating and we were happy and getting ready to start planning the wedding...and now we're fighting so much I don't know if there's going to be one.

I've been at the gym for at least 3 hours now...i know she's probably bugging out. I decided to just leave...

when I got home she was in the living room folding clothes.

"gym?" she asked.

"Yep"

she shook her head and acted like she was holding something back. I wasn't in the mood for this...

"What now Gabriella?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Your attitude said enough!"

"really?"

"Yea Gabriella really! You've been having this attitude and shit! I'm sick of it! What the hell happened! We're fine and happy!"

"Because maybe you weren't here when Noah first crawled, or when he first sat up, or at his first shots, his last shots, YOU WERE AT THE GYM!" she raised her voice. I admit I've miss out on a few milestones...

"I'm trying to earn some money for us!"

"You spend hours at the gym! If you were at work! Fine! But your sitting there hitting people! Or a bag! The damn bag gets more attention than Noah and I have! I want to go out and have a date night! Or a family night! Or just a night in! But your never here! You always go out hit the bag, hit the dude, have a beer, 1 am, then you come home!"

"What the hell do you want me to do Gabriella! you want me to stop fighting! That pays the rent! It's what I love to do!"

"I want you to spend some more time with your son!"

"i didn't ask for this Gabriella!"

I regretted saying that the second it left my lips...

"well...I'm sorry that we're such an inconveiance for you!" she got up and started grabbing clothes.

"What are you doing"

"leaving for awhile! You need some time to get your shit straight!"

"where you gonna go!"

"i'll call someone!"

before I knew it her and Noah were gone...maybe she's right...i need time to get my shit straight.

A few hours later my mom called.

"Troy Bolton!" she said.

"Mom I'm not in the mood"

"Gabriella called me, she told me what happened and she said she's going to stay with her aunt. I figured you would like to know. Also Troy, I understand how Gabriella is feeling. You are my son and I love you. But honey, you need to learn how to make time for them!"

"It doesn't matter now mom they're gone!"

"Get them back then!"

I hung up on her. I was so pissed off...

I didn't sleep at all that night. It the morning I called her but all I got was voicemail...

I didn't go to work or the gym...i stayed in the house...i tried to call her.

I thought a lot about the whole situation. I know where it went wrong.

A few weeks ago Gabriella wanted to go out on a date...she got ready and everything. Noah was at my mom's for the night and she got dressed up. I forgot...i went to the gym and worked out. I came home around one and I found her in her jean skirt and nice shirt sound asleep. The next day was the first of the fights...i really fucked up.


	20. Lonesome

**Chapter 18: Lonesome**

I've been in this apartment now for 2 weeks. I've worked, and i've went to the gym. I've tried to do anything to stay out of here. Seeing them not here hurts. I look at Noah's things and I miss him...i miss seeing him in the morning smiling up at me. I miss seeing Gabriella cooking breakfast and feeding Noah...I miss her kiss goodbye.

She's been with her Aunt and that's all I know. I've tried calling her but she won't answer. Now it's to the point so I can just hear her voice on the voicemail...

I have a fight tonight...but really I'm not even in the place to fight. But I have to pay the bills still...

I miss them so much. I can't sleep in that bed by myself...word got out about me and Gabriella. Girls have thrown themselves at me...i've considered...maybe it would get my mind off of her but I still couldn't.

When I got to the gym tonight I didn't say anything to anyone. Including Danny. He thinks I'm stupid.

I was taping up my hands and saying my prayers...but really...i just needed to hear her say I love you one more time...i needed to see my son and his smile.

"Bolton...it's time" Danny came in. I walked out into the ring and saw the guy. Eric Banks...big...but slow. This would be easy.

The bell rang. First round I beat him quickly. Second round he was turned up but I still got him down. Third round he was tired and he was down quick again. There was a lot of cheering...but I still didn't care...i just walked off to the locker room...

I sat on the bench...my head in my hands...

"Hey Bolton..."

I heard that voice...her voice...I looked up and saw her. Someone who I haven't seen in years.

"Hey Sharpay..." I said.

"I heard about the issues...so I came up to see if your ok..."

Sharpay and I had a thing in freshman year. Nothing big. We were better as friends.

"C'mon Troy...let's go get a bite to eat..." she said. I put my clothes on and we went out to the Sonic.

"so a little boy?" she said.

"Yea...Noah. He's so cute." I said and I showed her the picture on my phone.

"So what exactly happened"

"i didn't spend enough time with her and Noah, and I spent more time fighting..."

"that's not good..."

"yea I know."

We talked for a long time...we ended up going back to her house. For these few hours I was able to forget the pain...

when we got to her house we went to her huge room...it was seriously bigger than my apartment.

I sat on her huge plush chair...

"Remember our times in here?" she asked. She stole a bottle of her parents wine. Not really my thing...

"yep..."

both of us lost our virginity in this room. We spent our whole relationship in this room.

She came over to the chair that was big enough for both of us to sit in if we sat close...i let her in...Gabriella flashed in my mind.

"c'mon Troy...i can help you..." she said seductively..i let her kiss me...and I kissed back. It was that for like 10 minutes until Gabriella flashed in my mind again. I pushed Sharpay off. That just made her get on top and straddle me. I tried to again. I don't know why I was doing this...

Sharpay took her shirt off...i should stop now...but I didn't. Not until Gabriella and Noah both flashed into my mind.

I pushed her off and got up.

"I'm sorry Shar...but I can't..." I told her. I walked out of her room and back to my car.

I leaned my head against the steering wheel. Why did I do this...

I grabbed my phone. This time I didn't call Gabriella. I called Taylor.

"hello?"

"Tay...have you talked to her..."

she sighed and was quiet for a minute. "yes I have Troy..."

"Is she over me?"

she was quiet again. Then I heard a cry in the background...i knew that cry. It was Noah. Gabriella would be with him...

I hung up the phone and drove to Taylor's house.

Gabriella was already outside waiting for me...she was sitting on the porch swing.

"my aunt kicked me and Noah out tonight...apparently my dad didn't want her to help me..." she said without looking at me.

"Gab..."

she cut me off before I could talk.

"I was driving back home...when I passed by the Sonic to get Noah and I a blizzard..."

shit...

she looked at my face...

"Yea Troy I saw you..." she read my mind.

"I'm sor.."

she cut me off again.

"Did you and her hook up?"

I decided that I had to be honest with her. When I saw her face...i saw so much pain and knowing I caused it hurt me also...

"Almost.." I said honestly...

"What stopped you?"

"you...you kept popping up in my head...and thinking about you I couldn't be with another girl..."

she looked at me for a long time...

"Say...Noah and I come back and we're together...how are things going to change..."

"I'll make sure I'm home more...you and I will have a date night once a week...and a Family night out..."

"what abou fighting"

"Gabriella...i have to fight still...but I wont be out as late as usual...i'll come home quicker, and I won't go to the gym every day..."

"Swear on Noah" she said with a serious face.

"Swear"

she threw her arms around my neck and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry baby..." I said in her hair.

She pulled away and kissed me and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sure you want to see Noah..." she said. I smiled really big and walked in the house. Him and Taylor were on the floor playing. When Noah looked up and saw me he smiled and reached for me.

Gabriella has always been right...our family is more important...and I need to spend more time with them.


	21. Mending Family

**Chapter 19: Mending family**

It's september now, and Gabriella is making last minute wedding plans. She's kind of stressing out, with the wedding and school starting. I told her we should wait until she gets settled into her classes but she said no, she wants her last name changed asap.

I can't believe i'm marrying the girl of my dreams. Noah is 10 months old now. He's trying to walk so bad. But his feet just won't let him. Hes starting to look like me, but he has her eyes. It's crazy to think this time last year I was freaking out about how i'm going to be a father.

Gabriella and I have worked on everything and everything is much better now.

I'm at the gym right now training, but i'm going home soon, she needs me to take Noah so she can do some homework. She was going to do nursing school, but everyone told her that the hours are rough and she wants to spend all her time with Noah. So she's going back to her old passion. Hair.

When Gabriella and I first started talkng, she would tell me how she loves to do hair and how it calms her. Shes in beauty school right now. After she's done then she's going to buisness school.

"Bolton!" I heard Danny yell.

I stopped hitting the bag and looked over.

"we need to talk about this fight..." he said. I sat down and took a drink.

"what's up?"

"I don't think we should do it"

"Why?"

"Its a kid from your school..."

after he said that I knew exactly who he was talking about. Joshua Peters. Josh and I never got along. He was on the actual wrestling team and always had it out for me. Mainly because he wanted Sharpay. But after her and I broke up and I got with Gabriella he went out for her! That really pissed me off, and so I beat his ass...

"Peters" I said.

"Yea...look Troy, you know what I say, if there's history its not just a fight, it's revenge. In that ring if your out for revenge you might not stop hitting or you might not be able to get up. I say we pull you out..."

"No"

I was not going to pass up a fight at a time like this. We need the money!

"Troy I know you guys are still at a tough spot paying for Gabriella's school and Noah and all, but really...listen to me boy. Pull out of the fight."

I looked at him and thought about it. Its not just the money. This guy tried to take my girl away from me. Yes there was revenge...but this fight i'm going totry extra hard.

"I'm not giving in to him, it's what he wants. So no" I said and got up. I left the gym and went home. I saw Gabriella asleep on our bed with Noah but she was surrounded by pictures. I knew what they were of.

Gabriella is upset her family won't be there. She's heard some things going on with them and she wishes she could be there for them. She's tried but her dad won't give in.

I picked up Noah to put him in his bed. He let out a little cry but then grabbed onto my neck. I put him in his crub and he fell right back to sleep. When I walked back to Gabriella she was still sleeping so I decided to take a shower. When I got out I saw Gabriella sitting up on the bed.

"hey baby..." I said. She looked up at me with swollen eyes from crying.

"Baby..." I went over to her and hugged her.

"It's not fair..."

"I know baby..."

"No Troy, you have your family to back you up. I don't...my dad isn't going to walk me down the asile, my brothers aren't going to watch protectivly, my sisters wont stand next to me as brides maids and my mom won't be crying in the front row...my aunt wont talk to me, I tried calling my grandparents and they said they shouldn't be talking to me either. I got pregnant, so what! Thats not an excuse to shun me!" she wa crying really hard. All I could do was hug her...I had to figure something out. I hate seeing her hurt like this.

I stayed up thinking about it...i decided today that I was going to go over to the house and talk to her father...i don't like it but I have to. I brought a small album to give to him of Noah.

When I pulled up him and Gabriella's brother were in the Garage. Her brother, Carlos, got really defensive. His big...he's Gabriella's older brother. Gabriella's is the 3rd out of 7 kids.

"what do you want?" he said when I got out. His accent was thick...Her father just looked at me for awhile.

"Carlos...go inside..." he told him. They exchanged a look and he listened.

"Why are you here troy" he asked. He was calm...and didn't seem angry or anything.

"I'm here for Gabriella...she misses you guys and she's concerned about all of you" I told him. He leaned on the car they were working on.

"You know...i remember when Gabi was a little girl like this high" he showed with his hand...

"she would look at me and say Papi...i'm going to be your favorite"

I could imagine a little Gabriella saying that too...

"She dissapointed me...but I'm also dissapointed in myself. I admit I was wrong...but Troy see it from my eyes. My baby girl...pregnant in her senior year of high school...and now you guys are struggling. I wanted more for her. I get it, I wasn't the best father...i put her through a lot along with her mother. But still she had such a head on her shoulders. I was hurt. I miss her I really do...all of us do. It's like an empty space without her. But Troy...it's not easy knowing what she has to go through now"

as he talked I imagined myself in his shoes. I understand on a father level now. I know if Noah put himself in this situation I would be mad too...

"I understand Mr. Montez...but Gabriella really wants you guys back...Noah needs his whole family around"

he smiled a little bit and looked at his feet.

"Noah huh?"

"Yea...here you can see" I gave him the album.

"Hes a montez definetly..."

"and a Bolton!" I said. We laughed.

"Today is sunday cookout...i'm sure everyone would like to see you guys...and it will give Gabriella and I a chance to talk."

I couldn't believe it worked.

"thank you Mr Montez"

"Your marrying my daughter soon Troy...call me George" he said and we shook hands. Finally he's acting like a father and not an asshole.

_**A/N**_

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated and I'm sorry! So much has been going on lately! But i'm back! Now the next chapter will be in Gabriela's point of view it will possibly be the ONLY chapter in her point of view! I don't really like switching it like that, but since the situation is about Gabriella I feel like it should be told by her! Again i'm sorry for taking so long. I will try my hardest to be better! 3 **


	22. Gabriella's pov

**Chapter 20: Gabriella's Point Of View**

"Get up c'mon" Troy came into the apartment. I was confused.

"What?"

"get dressed we're going somewhere"

"What do I wear?"

"Just normal jeans and t-shirt"

I didn't know what this boy was up to but he seemed pretty determind to what ever it was. So I did as he said. I put on my jeans and my white tee. He was getting Noah ready.

"where we going?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it"

I'm still so confused but anxious to see what he has up his sleeve. I swear this boy surprises me every day.

We got in the car and he started driving. After a few streets I realized where we were at. I started having flashbacks of being a little girl and having races with my friends and riding bikes with my older brothers...

"Troy..."

"Trust me" he said. I haven't talked to my family in over a year. They disowned me when I got pregnant...it hurts yea...but it is what it is I guess. I know Troy has felt bad because i've been crying. But it's hard for a girl to go through all these life changes without her family!

We stopped in the drive in front of the house. I could see the bbq smoke from the back yard. Every sunday we would have a bbq...it was always our tradition. We would listen to music eat so much food and just be together. I was frozen...i didn't know what to think of all this. I refuse to get my hopes up about things being ok with my family again. My papi is a hard ass and a grudge holder...

"Babe...come on" troy was out the car with Noah already. But I was still frozen. The house I grew up in...the house I learned to walk...and talk...the stairs I broke my arm on...the garage where my papi taught me how to change oil and fix up my own car. We went a whole summer fixing up a car with our papi. It was me him and my older brother Carlos...

"Troy I can't"

"trust me Baby..." he said. I looked up at him still unsure. But I trust him...hopefully things go well. Noah reached out for me so I took him. He hid his face in my hair. He always does this when he's nervous or shy or tired. My little boy means the world to me. Yes I love my family, but Noah and Troy are my family now. They're my life...the only way things between me and my papi and siblings will be fixed is if they can accept my life now.

We walked through the back gate. No won noticed us yet. But then my sister saw me. I have two older brothers, two sisters that are twins and then two younger brothers. My two sisters are in there sophomore year of high school.

"Gabi!" my one sister Adrienne squealed. Adrienne and Adriana...two of the most different people you will ever meet. Even though there twins and look identical, their personalities are so different.

My older brothers Carlos and Ryan kind of stood there for awhile. Then the younger ones ran over too. Kaleb is the youngest...he's 6 now. I practically raised him when he was a baby, and then above him is Hector another one I raised too, he's 10.

They all ran up and hugged me and cooed over Noah. I was happy but still confused...

"We miss you so much!" my sisters kept saying.

"I miss you guys too" I hugged them tight. I was not going to give up this moment.

"gabi!" Kaleb smiled. He hugged me extra tight.

"hey munchkin!" I said. Hector also hugged me. He's gotten so tall...it's crazy how all of them changed and grown in the past year.

"Gabriella..." I heard his voice. The voice I used to be scared of a little girl when I did something bad, the voice that protected me from monsters in my closet...the voice that disowned me...

"Hi Papi..." I said. I felt 10 years old again...

"Come and eat...dinner's ready" he smiled. I looked over at troy and I knew. He had something to do with all this. He had a huge smile on his face.

"What did you do?" I whispered to him as we walked.

"come on baby there's food!" he said. He ran over to the table and started eating. Noah was sucking on his teeth which usually meant he was also hungry. I swear Bolton boys always thinking about there stomachs.

"Daddy's a little sneak" I said to Noah and he laughed.

I walked over to the lawn table. So many Sunday dinners at this table...

"Here gabs" my brother Ryan made a plate up for me.

"here's something for big guy" he also had a plate for Noah who just put his fingers all in the chicken.

"Thanks Rye" I said. Ryan, Carlos and I were always so close. Ryan was big and sports like...but he loves to cook and make music. Carlos is all about cars though...he's the protector also.

Noah was sitting on my lap and I was eating. Troy was talking about sports stuff with the boys.

"So Gabs...tell us everything!" my sisters sat.

"About what?"

my sisters are a lot more prissy than I am. I was always laid back...tomboy type.

"the wedding! Noah! School! Everything!" Adrienne said.

"Well the wedding is next month...it's on the beach at sunset...and im in beauty school right now, and next spring I plan on starting college for my business degree" I said.

Noah was messing around with his food and then I made him eat.

"You look so good with him Gabi..." Adriana said. I smiled. I like it when people compliment me about Noah.

"Thanks...but it's been hard. I mean he just now started sleeping all night. He loves to eat constantly! And hes a super momma's boy" I said nuzzeling his head. He giggled alittle bit.

"Don't forget to tell them about our other child!" troy said. Everyone looked surprised. I laughed.

"for my last birthday Troy got me a puppy named Rocky. Another momma's boy" I said. Everything was going fine and all of us got along. But there was still slight tension. I knew a talk was coming...i just didn't know when. Later that night I left Noah with troy and they were playing the grass and getting dirty with Kaleb.

I walked into the kitchen where papi was.

"Hey papi..." I said. He looks a lot older now...like he's aged so much. The last time I saw him he was standing over me because he just slapped me. He always had a temper...i think that's what drove my mom off...but I would never say that to him.

"Hey baby girl.." he said. His accent is very thick...

"what changed your mind..." I asked.

"Well...i realized you know...we're family. Every body can make a mistake...but Gabi...baby when you told me I got so angry because I wanted more for you...i wanted you to make it"

"Papi I have made it. Yea we're struggling but that doesnt matter to me. I don't care if we have to live pay check to pay check. It's the path I chose. I wish we would have waited also...but it's already happened..."

"I know it's just hard. And one day you'll get it with Noah."

"so where does this put us?" I looked at him...i was afraid of the answer. I didn't feel 10 years old any more...i felt my age...taking up for myself and my family and my choices.

"I want you back Baby girl...i want to walk you down the aisle. I want to be called Abuelo by Noah. I want to be there for you and watch you and troy and Noah all grow up..." he said. I started crying. I didn't know who this man was. My papi used to be tough...and never broke down. But this man right here looked broken.

"then i'm back. But you have to accept that my life is troy and Noah now...its all a package deal" I told him. He nodded and said he knew. He hugged me tight. I felt that protectiveness that I felt when I was little.

"So...have you heard form her..." I asked. He looked at me..

"no..." he said. My mother left a year before I got pregnant. She went bonkers pretty much. She started drinking and drugs before Kaleb was born. It was a long struggle and then when she left...part of it was relieving...but part of it still hurts that she isn't around...

Noah must have gotten away from Troy because he came crawling in and laughing. I smiled at my baby boy.

"Ah big boy" my papi picked him up.

"Can you say...Abuelo" he tried to get Noah to talk and all Noah did was laugh at him.

Although a lot of people think i'm stupid...for giving up all the chances I had...i say forget those people. None of those chances...amount to Noah and Troy. I'm the luckiest girl in the world with my two boys. I'm happy I have my family back. I'm happy that they'll be at my wedding. I'm happy that everyone else is happy. My life can be happy now.


	23. Trouble

**Chapter 21: Trouble**

"So troy do you like this one or this one?" Gabriella asked about more colors for flowers. I just nodded and pointed...i didn't really care.

"Your not even looking!" she said.

"Baby im sorry but I don't really care about the flowers, or colors...i just want to marry you"

"Cute...but your still in trouble"

I started laughing at her. Our wedding is just a week away and now i'm getting even more anxious. Mainly because the fight with Peters is tomorrow. I haven't told Gabriella yet about it...i doubt I will. At least I didn't want to.

Speak of the devil just walked into the Diner.

"Bolton" he came up and smiled. He had his brothers with him.

"Peters" I said. Gabriella just smiled and said hi to him. She never liked him, she always said he was weird.

"Ready for tomorrow night?" he asked smugly. Gabriella looked up from her plate of food with her one eyebrow raised about to kill me.

"are you?" I asked him

"More than ever"

He walked past us and went to a table. I didn't want to turn around and see her. I could feel the daggers in my back already.

"Troy!" she said.

"i think we should go home" I said. I grabbed Noah's car seat and Gabriella followed behind me.

"Troy!" she raised her voice once we got in the apartment.

"What"

"Peters! Your going to fight Dylan Peters?!"

I looked at her with a stern face. I don't want to fight with her. It's my choice who to fight. I sat there quietly which I knew would make her more mad.

"Troy! I don't want you fighting him! There's too much tension!"

as I looked at her I wanted to say ok I wont fight. But I can't...so I just picked up my gym bag and walked out.

I went to the gym for awhile. Trained and did my thing...but of course all I thought about mine and Gabriella's fight. I tried to beat it out of the punching bag but that didn't work. I kept feeling too restrained. Is this how it's going to be married? Restrained? Feeling so held back from doing what I want to do?

It's been over a year since we've been living together. But lately it's felt so suffocating.

I checked my phone and she called me 10 times. I called her back.

"Hello?"

"yes?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"Gym"

"Are you coming home?"

"Don't know"

"Ugh! Troy!" she got pissed again and hung up. I called Chad and asked him to come out and we can do something.

"I'll pick you up" I told him. He said ok.

"What's up man?" he asked when he realized I was driving a little too fast.

"Gabriella doesn't want me to fight tomorrow"

"Yea because there's too much history. One of you could end up killing each other"

"It's not her say or anybody else. It's mine!"

"I think I know the issue" he said in that voice. I hate that voice.

"your feeling unmanly because Gabriella is calling all the shots" he said. I was not going to admit it...but yea he was right.

"I feel like her bitch" I admitted. Saying it sounded harsh...but it's true.

"Troy...what all does Gabriella do for you..."

I thought about it...but I just stayed silent.

"She takes care of Noah all day, she goes to school, she studies, she cleans the apartment, plans the wedding, takes care of all your stuff like your gym clothes, organizing your fights, organizing the money, keeping up with herself, and at the end of the day when you come home there is dinner waiting for you. Am I correct" he said. He was right...

"Yea yea"

"And what do you do all day?"

"make the money"

"Exactly. You make the money, your the father of her child, your her soon to be husband, if she thinks your going to be in any kind of danger, damn straight she will tell you no! If she didn't that would mean she doesn't care!"

"Who are you?"

"Chad your best friend, and Gabriella's best friend. If I wasn't I would let you keep thinking your right when your not and your relationship would be fucked up. So your welcome"

"I didn't say thank you"

"you were thinking it"

he was completely right though. But i'm not going to see her so she can change my mind.

"How about you stay with me tonight..." he said. I looked at him and nodded.

He texted her and told her. I know she's going to be mad...but right now I just need a night to think things really out.

"I'm warning you though...my sister's are in town..." he said.

"Great"

I'm in the locker room now...a lot of people came out tonight for the fight. It's a big deal for some reason. I said my prayers. And looked at a picture of Gabriella and Noah. I texted her this morning but all I said was I love you and I'll see you tonight.

I haven't actually talked to her. I kept my phone off. I've been in the gym all day, trying to stay in my mode. I can't lose tonight...it's a big pay but even bigger stakes. Last and for all I need to prove that I am better than Peter's.

They announced my name and I walked out. I saw Peter's in one corner warming up. I didn't look at him. I didn't look out the crowd or anything. I didn't care. I just wanted this fight over with.

The 1st bell rang and we circled each other. His face was smug...he had that look on his face that he did when him and Sharpay hooked up, the same look when he tried to kiss Gabriella in high school. All these memories made me want to hit him.

I swung and struck him first. Then he started I was blocking him left and right until the bell rang.

We went to our corners and got water.

I was feeling tired and a little weak I don't know why...

the next few rounds he hit me a lot but I stayed up...i don't know what was wrong with me!

"troy...man look in the crowd by the door" Dan said.

I looked up. She was wearing tight jeans and tight white shirt. Her hair was down in her curls. Her face wasn't mad. I could see faint fear...but then she saw me looking at her and she smiled. My angel.

"the quicker you pin him, the quicker you get to her" he said.

It's already been 5 rounds...this boy needs to go! I hit him with all my strength. When I saw him go down the bell rang and it was over. I won. But I felt light headed...i didn;t know what happened. But the next thing I know I'm waking up in the hospital.

"Oh my god" Gabriella hugged me. I didn't know what happened...or why I was here.

"What happened?"

"Baby...you fainted."

she looked tired like she stayed all night.

"Did I win?"

she pressed her lips together tightly and nodded.

I didn't know what that look meant but she dropped it.

I noticed that chad and my parents were there.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm fine. So how were my stats? Did he have a black eye or anything?" I asked questions about my fight. I couldn't really remember it.

Gabriella's eyes filled up with tears.

"what.." I asked.

"nothing...I'm going to call my sister and check on Noah" she walked out wiping her eyes. I was confused.

"I said I was fine!" I said.

"Troy Bolton...Gabriella has sat by your bedside for the past 3 days that you have been out cold because of your heart condition! And all you care about is your stupid god damn fight!"

"Heart condition?" I was even more confused.

"Yea Troy, you almost died. But don't worry! You really kicked Peter's ass!" my mom looked mad.

"I'm so disappointed in you Troy...i thought I taught you better" then she walked out.

Gabriella came back in after a few minutes with my mom.

"So are you hungry...the nurse brought some food for you" she put a smile on her face acting as if I wasn't a complete jerk to her just now.

"Sure..." I said. She moved the food tray over to me and I started eating. She just kept rubbing her finger over my upper arm. It was always comforting when she did that.


	24. Heartache

**Chapter 22 Heartache**

"Troy you have something like a crushed heart almost...a lot of fighters get it but it's not really showed. If you get hit in the chest enough your heart wears down..."

"Is there anything to do to fix it..." Gabriella asked.

"there's medicine to keep it functioning...but I think we should put Troy on the heart list..."

"How long would it take?"

"Well it could be any where from one week or one year. It's really just whenever one that will fit troy comes up"

Gabriella was holding back tears.

"What happens if we can't get one?' I asked.

"it could worsen..." he said. I looked at Gabriella you could see the tears in her eyes, but she held them in. I didn't want to look scared...i want to be strong for her. I've been in the hospital for 4 days now. I get to go home tomorrow.

"No more fighting, no more working. You can sign up for disability, or something like that to help for money. But Troy...strictly no more fighting" he told me. I knew I would have to listen to him.

"I'll talk to the diner and try to get my job back...we'll be fine" Gabriella said.

"you have school"

"my school is paid for. I'll just try to work it all out"

I didn't like it...but I knew there was no fighting with her.

The doctor walked out and the nurse brought in food.

"You need it more than I do" I told her.

"No...eat troy" she siad. She's been at the hospital non stop. She missed school...and my mom kept Noah. Gabriella has only left to change her clothes and check on the apartment. She looks so worn out and I feel so bad still for acting like a jerk towards her.

"So hows the wedding coming..." I asked her.

"...We don't have to get married yet...we can wait till your better" she said biting her lip. That was weird...i know Gabriella wouldn't let anything stop this wedding...before I could say anything else about it Chad walked in.

"Gabriella I'm here. You can take a break" he said.

She looked at me and I nodded.

"Go check on your other man" I said. She smiled. I know she misses him...

she gave me a kiss and kissed chad on his cheek.

After she left I could tell Chad had a guilty conscience

"Dp you know why Gabriella doesn't want the wedding yet..." I asked him. He couldn't look at me.

"You know...i think you would be more comfortable with another pillow let me go get one" he tried to run off.

"Chad!" I said.

"I told her what you told me...Troy I had to...that girl felt horrible and she thought it was her fault! So I told her you were being a dick head and told her what you said..."

that explains it...she thinks I don't want to get married. I felt so bad now...that was one thing that she was so happy and excited about...and I fucked it up for her.

"Chad...do you think that maybe...Gabriella deserves better"

"Oh she definetly does. I mean what girl do you know would take the type of shit you put her through"

"yea...i was thinking so too..." I said.

"But that doesn't mean you should end things. That means you should fix yourself ot be that guy that she deserves..."

I don't think I can do that though...i think the only way Gabriella will be happy is if she doesn't have to worry about me.

Later that night she was back and she was working on some homework for beauty school..

"Babe..." I said. She came over and sat in the chair next to me.

"yea?"

I looked in her eyes...her big brown eyes.

"I want you to have the best..." I said. She smiled.

"I know honey"

"I'm not the best..." I said. Her face went from smiles to confusion.

"What are you saying..."

"i want you to go find a guy that can be the best for you..."

"Troy...i said we don't have to get married, I won't smother you anymore, you can do what ever you want!"

"Baby stop...i want you do this so you don't have to sacrafice anything that makes you happy"

"So your going to leave Noah and I make me not happy?"

she had tears running down her face. I had to do this...i had to keep that in my mind. But it was so hard. I love her so much...

:"troy I watched you go down...i almost died when I saw you weren't waking up!"

"I know"

"So why are you doing this! Don't do this!"

"Baby I have to"

"Troy I'm pregnant!"


	25. What? How? When?

**Chapter 23: What? How? When?**

I was shocked...she's pregnant...Pregnant!

"you can't leave us..." she said. She was full blown crying now.

"How...when...how..."

:i was so shocked...

"Remember that night your mom took Noah...and we went to that party..." she said. I don't really remember because I got really trashed. But I know waking up in bed naked.

"oh..." was all I could say.

"I was going to tell you and then all of this happened..."

I just sat there.

"Are we keeping it?" I asked her. Her face got scared again.

"I would want to..." she said. She had another tear running down her face.

"I mean...are you sure. I can't work! Your still in school Noah is about to turn one."

"uh...i guess your right..." she said. I don't know what I just said...did I just say she should get rid of the baby...

"wait.." I said as she was getting up.

"I need to take a walk..." she said. She was crying now. I could tell by the way she wouldn't look at me.

I don't know if I want this...but we can't handle a new baby...especially with all these problems...we just can't...right...

the next day I wasn't expecting to wake up seeing Gabriella sleeping in the chair. The doctors gave me pain medicine last night and I was out cold before she came back.

I looked at her and how peaceful she looked...her cheeks were tear stained. She was wearing a tanktop and you could see the tattoo of Noah's name on her shoulder. She got it when Noah was 6 months old. I got his name on my neck. After the wedding me and Gabriella were going to get tattoos of each other.

She started moving around a little and then her eyes opened.

"Hey..." she said sleepily.

"Hey..." I said.

She walked over to my bed and kissed my cheek.

"how you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine" I lied. I felt like crap still...but not because of the pain, because I could see the pain in her face.

"you get to go home today" she smiled.

"I know. I can't wait to see Noah"

"I know...he misses you"

Gabriella wasn't comfortable bringing him here scared he might catch something.

The doctors came in and checked me out to make sure I was ready to go home.

"Remember, take it easy, no fights, no work. Your on the list for a new heart...i want to see you once a month" the doctor said. I nodded. Gabriella took all the papers and helped me get dressed.

We got into the car and it was quiet.

"Baby...we have to talk about it..." I said.

"I already made an appointment for tomorrow..." she said. I couldn't believe what she was saying again.

"what..." I said.

"you said we can't handle a baby right now...so I made the appointment."

"oh..." was all I could say.

When we got home Gabriella left me to go get Noah.

while I was at home alone I was bored...

then I saw it on the counter. The picture of the little pea sized dot. That dot could be my son or daughter. I went back to being in my car...looking at the ultrasound of Noah.

I was still looking at it when Gabriella walked in.

"There's daddy!" she said. Noah laughed.

"Big boy!" I said. I hugged and kissed him. I missed him so much.

Gabriella sat looking at the picture too...then she sighed and walked to the bathroom.

"daddy messed up big time" I told noah. He put his hands on my face.

"You think we should go give her cute faces so I wont be in trouble anymore?" then he laughed. Noah was such a happy baby.

She was in the bathroom cleaning it. She always cleans when she's upset.

"Babe..." I said.

"Yea?" she said not looking at me still. I put Noah on the floor and he cried for Gabriella so she stopped to pick him up. She was hugging him close like she always does when he cries.

"cancel the appointment" I said.

"No troy you were right. We can't do it right now"

"Gabriella montez soon to be Bolton...we are keeping the baby, and we are getting married next week. I'm sorry baby for being an asshole. I guess...i just let my head get to big. Your the best thing that has ever happened to me. Along with Noah and his little brother or sister" I told her.

Noah was already asleep in her arms. She got up without saying a word to put him in his crib. I followed her to the room. I hope she doesn't hate me...

she ran up and jumped into my arms.

"So I'm guessing I'm forgiven?" I said laughing.

"Yes" she said laughing.

"you miss are going to be Mrs. Troy Bolton in just a few days"

"And you sir are going to be a married man in a few days"

I smiled and kissed her. We have the best son in the world, we're having another baby, i'm marrying an angel soon. I don't care about a new heart right now. The only thing I care about right now is my family.

**Hey guys, I'm glad you like it! I guess I scared you a bit with their relationship huh? Well it's all good! {for now} and the whole heart thing...i made it up. So don't hold it against me if some of it sounds wrong! Hehe. Glad you guys love the story! 3**


	26. What a Beautiful Sight

**Chapter 24: What a beautiful sight**

"Knock knock" my Gabriella's dad walked in.

"Hey" I said.

"Gabriella is getting ready...she looks really beautiful" he told me.

"I can't wait to see" I said. I'm nervous as hell though...not cold feet. Just standing in front of every one. There's not even a hundred people out there but still...it's nerve racking.

"I have something for you" he said. He handed me an envelope.

"All of us were talking about a family vacation to reconnect..." he said. It was tickets to Florida.

"You guys are going to have honey moon time and we are going to have Noah time" he said. I smiled. We wanted to go on one but Gabriella didn't want to leave Noah.

"its for 3 weeks...one week for you guys to have a honey moon another for us to spend together, and then the last one is for us to go Disney World." he said.

"Gabriella is going to be so excited" I said.

"I never had a chance to take her there...so i'm making up for it" he said. He was trying really hard.

"Troy...it's time" my mom came in.

"welcome to the family Troy" he said and walked out. I followed behind him. Here I am...walking to the alter about to marry the girl of my dream, the mother of my children...

we haven't told anyone she's pregnant again. We're waiting a little while.

I was at the end of the aisle waiting for her. Chad was next to me as my best man, and my brothers as my groomsmen. My hands were sweating.

"You have the rings right?" I asked chad. He patted his pockets.

"Uh oh..." he said. Oh fuck!

"Got them!" my mom ran to us and handed him the boxes. I gave him a look.

"Oops..." he said. I rolled my eyes.

The first to come down was Gabriella's sisters who were bridesmaids, then Taylor as the maid of honor. Then my cousin came down as the flower girl. Then before Gabriella came down Gabriella's brother walked with Noah down the aisle. Although Noah just waddled. He just started walking.

Then the music started...and there she was. She was walking with her father down the aisle...on the beach at sunset...to me. I may not be the best she could have...but im going to be the best I can give her.

She had her hair in her long curls...and make up was soft...she had a pure white simple dress that showed off her form. She looked so beautiful.

Noah being the momma's boy that he is reached for her.

"Shh Noah you have to wait!" Gabriella's brother was holding him. Everyone laughed. I could tell she was about to cry but Gabriella also laughed .

She finally made it to me.

"May I ask who gives this woman to this man?" the minister asked.

"We do" her whole family said. Her dad looked like he had tears in his eyes also. He kissed her on the cheek and said something in Spanish. She faced me and laughed a little .

"Hi" she said. I smiled.

"Hi" I said.

The minister went through the vows. I can't believe after all we have been through i'm marrying her. I remember the day I met her...the day I saw her...the day I told myself I have to be with her. I went back to the day Noah was born and how beautiful Gabriella looked. I went back to when I was in the hospital and saw her eyes fill up with tears when she told me she was pregnant again. We haven't been the best people, and maybe not have done everything in right order. But right now...she is standing in front of me and this minister is going through the vows and marriage rules and blah blah blah.

"Now before we get to the I do's the bride and groom have something to say"

He pointed to me. We decided to not write anything down...we wanted it to come from the heart.

"Gabriella...it's been nearly 3 years of us being together...and I can say that I have never felt these things for anybody" I was nervous as hell talking!

"the first time I saw you, we were still in school and I thought you were so beautiful and so sweet...I had to know you. Then after some time going out...you became pregnant. We struggled...damn we really did struggle. And we still are. But we made it. Your not just my wife, your the mother of my son, my future kids, and most importantly...your the love of my life...and even more importantly your my best friend. I swear to you and Noah I will do anything to take care of you guys. Gabriella Montez, about to be Bolton, I love you so much" I said. Gabriella was full blown crying.

"Psst...Gabriella..." Gabriella's brother was holding Noah and he was crying for Gabriella.

"Oh my gosh" she said she wiped her tears and grabbed Noah. She was holding him and he hid his face in his hair. He was embarrassed. Everybody laughed.

"Troy...you gave me the best blessing ever. I don;t care about the money struggles...i don't care about the hard times, because I know that no matter what, we'll be ok. We have a lifetime ahead of us. I almost lost you and I have no clue what I would have done. I need you. You are my heart, my soul, my life. I love you Troy Bolton...and I am so happy with our life and our the paths that are ahead of us." she was crying again and Noah was looking at her and touching her face. It was so cute. Everyone started laughing which made him go shy again.

"now to the I do's" the minister said.

He started with me.

"I do" I said putting her ring on.

Then he went to Gabriella.

"I do" she said sliding my ring on.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife...you may now kiss your bride" he said. She handed Noah to Taylor real quick and took her in my arms and kissed my wife. My wife. Finally Gabriella and I were married.

"I give to you the now Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton" we walked down the aisle. Noah in Gabriella's arms and her hand in mine. We walked down the aisle. It's not the most traditional wedding. Some may think it's trashy. But it's us. We're nontraditional. I'm a fighting high school drop out, and she's a braniac hair stylist. It's how things are with us. We have Noah, and our soon to be second baby. Our family. Our life.


	27. Honey Moon-NOT

**Chapter 25: Honeymoon-NOT**

"Baby...if we don't leave now we're going to be late" I knocked on the bathroom door. She's been really sick lately.

"ok" she came out the bathroom

"Maybe we shouldn't go..." I said.

"No I'm fine. It's just morning sickness" she said. I looked at her unsure. We've been married for a week now. No one knows she's pregnant again. We're waiting until after Noah's birthday, which is in a month.

"MA!" Noah yelled. He's started yelling now. I think it's because he spends too much time around Gabriella's sisters.

"I don't think I want him around your sisters anymore"

"it's not there fault. Lil man just found his voice" she said nudging him.

"Baby...you spoil him"

"DO NOT!" she yelled. Never mind...he gets the yelling from her.

We carried all of our stuff out to the and drove to Chad's. He's watching the apartment and Rocky for the next 3 weeks.

"Remember Chad...rocky likes to eat twice a day once wet food once dry food. He has to be out at least 5 times a day. No parties, No sex, no drinking, no drug-"

"No fun" I cut Gabriella off while she was giving Chad the rules.

"Yea pretty much" she agreed.

"Gabs...i am an adult now you know...I'm not a kid"

"Your chad..." she said.

"So?"

"so you have the look of a 19 year old but you have the brain of a 13 year old"

"Meanie" he said. She rolled her eyes. We got to the airport and saw her family.

"Chad remember. NO Fun!" Gabriella said when she got out. She got Noah and his seat out. Her brother took him. Then we got the bags in the trunk. I took the heavy ones and she took her carry on.

We're sitting on the plane and Noah is already asleep on my lap and Gabriella is asleep on my shoulder. We're flying to Ft Lauderdale Florida. But Gabriella and I are going to another little town for the first week, while her family and Noah stay at there aunt's beach house in Ft Lauderdale. Then after our week, we'll go stay with them since the entire family will be there, then the next week we're going to Disney world then home.

When we come back I have my first doctors appointment for my heart. Gabriella made me call him to make sure it was safe for me to fly. She's so worried about it. I am to, but I'm trying not to think about it.

We made it there 5 hours later...a long 5 hours...Gabriella slept the whole way. Noah and I played together after he woke up.

"babe..." I said nudging her head.

"hm.." she said.

"we're here" I said. She jumped up.

"I slept for 5 hours?!" she said. I nodded. Noah reached for her. She wiped her eyes and fixed up her hair.

We got off the plane and got our bags.

"OK you guys get a car, we'll get one too. And we will take Noah. Then you guys go and have a nice honeymoon" her dad said.

"...i don't know..." Gabriella said unsure.

"Gabriella he'll be fine...we'll see him soon" I said. She nodded. He was asleep on her shoulder already. She kissed him and handed him to her brother.

"Here's all of his stuff..." she said. She looked like she was about to cry...

they walked out to the parking lot. She looked up at me.

"Babe...he's with your family. He'll be fine" I assured her.

She nodded. We got a car and drove to Pompano Beach Florida.

"I remember all of this..." she said.

"Really?"

"Yea...i mean it was only a year we lived here...but it was the last year all of us were ok" she said. They lived down here for a year while Gabriella's grandparents were sick.

"What hotel are we going to?"

"uh the Cantina" I said.

"Go down this street real quick" she said. I turned down the street she told me and stopped where she told me to.

"this was our house.." she said. She sat there looking at it.

"you see that window...in the back" she pointed. I nodded.

"That was my room...my brothers and sisters had to share. But since there wasn't another girl I got my own" she said. I smiled. I could imagine Gabriella living here.

"You know...even though it was just a year it felt like forever. I didn't want to leave at the time. I made friends here and I loved being around my cousins. But while we were down here my mom got into drugs. So pap thought that if we moved back she would stop..."

I hate the things that she had to go through.

"oh my gosh. That tree right there Ryan and I used to climb on it and one day he got mad at me and pushed me and I broke my arm. He felt so bad that Mani didn't even ground him." she said.

"i want to make memories like that with Noah and this baby..." she said. I looked away from the house and looked at her.

"me too..." I said.

We got to the hotel and it was a nice place. There was a accusing tub and huge bed.

"Babe...can you go out and get snack food...oh and pop eyes!" she said.

"ok I'll be back" I went to the store and picked up all the food she wants. I felt my phone start vibrating.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Troy...we didn't want to call Gabriella because she would flip out but do you guys have Noah's bear...?" Adrienne asked.

"shit! I forgot I threw it in our bag...I'll bring it by tonight" I said.

"Don't tell Gabriella!"

how am I going to do this...i have to sneak the bear out without Gabriella knowing...and I have to leave without her knowing where im going! Why me?

I went into the hotel room and Gabriella was in the shower.

"Baby? Is that you?" she called out.

I didn't answer, I just snick in to get the bear and walk out.

"babe...if that's you then you should come join me" she said in that sexy voice.

I contemplated going in there...lord knows I wanted it...but I can't...if I don't get the bear to Noah then he will never sleep. God damn it! Why me!

"Shh..babe...i uh forgot something at the store. I'll be right back...i swear" I said.

"aw man" she said. Imagining her in the shower turned me on a whole lot...but I had to control myself and drop off the bear.

While driving to the family house I got lost...normally what should have been a 20 minute drive turned into a 2 hour drive.

"FINALLY!" Ryan said when I drove up.

"Da!" Noah cried out. He was in full tantrum mode so I had to calm him down.

"What's wrong Lil man" I said. He was cuddling into my neck.

"maybe I should take him back with me..." I said. If he's like this after just a few hours maybe its not a good idea to leave him.

"no you guys deserve a night." Ryan said. I wasn't so sure about this...

"I don't know..."

"If we have any problems we will call..." he said. Noah was calmed down. I hated it when he cried.

"Ok...well here's the bear and brought some snack for you guys for him." I handed him a bag.

"Ok. Oh and tomorrow night your having a bachelor party"

"isn't that supposed to be before the wedding?"

"yea but we didn't have that much time so we're doing it now. We gonna go clubbing, drinking, bon fire, all that good stuff"

"ok" I said. I said bye to Noah who started crying again when I was about to leave.

"You sure you guys going to be ok?" I asked one more time.

"Troy just go" he said. I drove off trying not to look back because I knew If I did I would go back and get him...

going back I decided to go get some Krispy Kreams for Gabriella to make all this up to her. But when I finally got back to the hotel she was fast asleep on the bed. I sat and looked at her. I loved watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and so calm.

I put the doughnuts down on the dresser and re positioned Gabriella.

"Hm" she moaned.

"Shh go back to sleep" I said and kissed her head. I put on a pair of shorts and took my shirt off and then opened the sliding door. You could see the ocean from our balcony. It looked so weird at night. Like you don't know what's out there.

Gabriella jumped up from the bed real quick and ran to the bathroom. I walked in there and held her hair.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized.

"for what babe?"

"For getting sick all the time...and you having to see me like this..." she said. I smiled.

"c'mon babe lets go take a walk" I said. She got up and put her flip flops on and I put a shirt on. We took a walk on the boardwalk.

"your the beautifulest woman I've ever seen" I told her while we walked hand in hand.

"Stop lying" she said.

"you are...your beautiful even when your in sweats with your hair up in a mess. It's all about your personality and how you act. You stay cool about everything, you handle Noah, you handle me, you take care of us and feed us, you work hard in school and never once do you complain."

"your so sweet" she said kissing me. We walked for a little while longer than we went back to the hotel room and had a true honey moon.

When we finished we laid there on the bed.

"I love you" she said before she fell asleep.

"I love you too baby" I said kissing her head.

I woke up the next morning to Gabriella in some short shorts and one of my plaid shirts eating a doughnut.

"Mm babe good job" she said. I shook my head. I got up and walked up behind her and started kissing on her neck.

"i should get rewarded then" I said in her ear.

"hmm..." she said turning around and kissing me. I lifted her up on the clear spot of the dresser. She only had one button buttoned and she had no bra on. I started playing with her breast and she nibbled on my ear knowing what it would do. I took her over to the bed.

"Troy" she moaned over and over.

I kissed her neck and teased her some more. But then we got interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Shit...i forgot" I said.

"what?"

"your brothers want to give me an all day bachelor party" I said. She slumped.

"I'm sorry baby" I said to her.

"yea yea. I'm going to go get Noah and go out for a day then" she said.

"why don't you spend time with your sisters and cousins?"

"we planned a day for next week. I just want to take Noah to this little park thing I remember" she said. She was being a little secretive though, like she was keeping something from me.

"alright..." I said. I answered my phone.

"You up and ready lover boy?" Carlos said.

"Yea give me five minutes" I said. I'm getting a little tired of the whole lover boy crap though. But I'm gonna have fun today. I just wish I knew what Gabriella was up to.

"Ok bye Baby" I said kissing her on the head.

"Bye" she said.

I walked out and they were all in the car.

"Ok so we're going to Miami for the whole day. Do some beach creeping then we going to the club all night and your going to get trashed" Ryan said. It was me, Carlos, Ryan, Gabriella's cousins Hector and David, and then her uncle Jamie and her uncle Ricky.

"Here" Ricky said handing me an ID so I could drink.

"Thanks" I said.

The whole day consisted of them checking girls out, drinking fore locos and beer. I drank some but not really enough to get trashed. I was good.

The beach was hot and yea there were a lot of sexy girls.

"So we have somewhere to go" Ryan said at about 4.

we went to another hotel room and got changed.

"so Troy...we got Gabriella's permission so here we are"

we were standing out front of a strip club...oh boy...

**Hey guys! I'm glad you liked the wedding! So the next chapter will be in Gabriella's POV again. You'll see why! Then the chapter after that will be back to Troy's POV. I am trying to figure out if I should keep this story going...or make a sequel.. I know I went hiatus a few times! And I'm sorry. But I'm going to TRY to keep up with it. I love this story still and I always get ideas for it. But finding the time to write is a little hard. I hope everyone has a nice and safe Thanksgiving. Eat lots of turkey! **


	28. gabriellas pov2

**Chapter 26: Gabriella's POV #2**

After Troy left I jumped up and started getting ready. I've been planning this since I was told about this trip. I heard that my mom is here in Florida and I found her on brother on Facebook and he told me that she has a stand at the flea market. Noah and I are going to just go there...i don't know if I'll talk to her but just to see her...see how she is...

I drove up to my family house in Ft Lauderdale.

When I walked in the house I found Noah laying on my Pa pi. I took a quick picture on my phone. I walked into the kitchen allowing them to sleep. I smelled some really good cooking and that only meant one thing.

"Abuela!" I said.

"Oh my Gabriella!" she said. My Abuela is old but she looks young and acts it too. You would never believe that she was going on 68 years old.

"I just came to pick Noah up for a few hours to take him out..." I said.

"Uh huh. Well eat first" she handed me a plate of food and sat down next to me.

"So how was he last night?"

"He fussed for a long time...then Troy brought the bear over and he was fine. The boy loves to eat" she said.

"Wait..you said Troy brought his bear over? He didn't tell me"

"Well maybe because you would have freaked out and rushed over than you guys wouldn't have had a night to yourself" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"So Gabriella...i could sense it right when you walked in the door" she said. She knew. She knows I'm pregnant. I knew I couldn't keep it from her.

"What?"

"You know Abuela can sense anything. Even a new little growing baby" she said touching my flat stomach. I smiled. She always had this way of sensing things. Anytime one of us was sick she would call without anyone telling her and ask how we were and tell our parents some old home remedy.

"We're waiting to tell people...I'm scared though"

"Why bebe"

"Because...you know how mad papi got about Noah...how do you think he's going to react about this one" I said.

"Gabriella...i know my son. He missed you and I don't think he will let anything else put a wall like that again"

"I don't know..."

"It will be fine with you and your baby girl" she said. I smiled.

"it's still too soon to tell" I said. She smiled and pointed to her heart.

"You need to learn to use these senses child" she said.

I ate for awhile then I heard little pitter patter coming only from one little person.

"MA!" he yelled. I smiled and picked him up.

"Hey Lil man" I said. I sat him on my lap and he helped me finish my plate of food.

"Gabriella what are you doing here?" papi asked.

"I'm taking Noah out for the day...we'll be back in a few hours" I said. He shook his head.

I finished up the plate and got Noah in his stroller. The flea market it just a walk away so I just walked

when we got there we walked around some. I got Troy some shirts and got some souvenirs for everyone back at home.

I kept an eye out for her and didn't see her so I was about to just give up...maybe I got wrong information.

I was walking towards the inside area when I heard her laugh...

my mother's laugh was so beautiful and so perfect...i used to love hearing her laugh and seeing her smile when I was little. She was close by and before I could turn around she spotted me.

"Gabriella?" she said. I looked at her...she looked how she did before she did drugs...she looked so beautiful and happy.

"Mami..." I said. Even though I wanted to see her I didn't expect to feel like this...i wasn't expecting to see her like this...see her happy and clean.

"Oh my baby" she said and she hugged me. What is going on...

Noah let out a small cry like he does when the attention isn't on him.

"Who is this.." she asked.

"This is Noah..mine and Troy's baby..."

"So he's my grand baby?"

I just nodded. I realized that I was really mad at her...why did I think I could do this. I can't do this...

"I'm sorry...this was a mistake" I said.

"Wait Gabriella...please can we talk"

"you seem like you have a good life now mom...i don't want to mess that up for you. I know how that feels and I wouldn't wish that on anyone." I turned around and walked away...i had tears in my eyes.

But I wiped them away real quick. I was not going to let that woman bring me down.

I walked back to the house. Abuela was there alone so I went in.

"Gabriella?" she called out.

"Yea?"

"hey baby-what's wrong?" she said when she saw me. I shook my head.

"Gabriella Montez, oh I'm sorry Gabriella Bolton!" she said. I laughed a little but then I started crying.

"i have a feeling I know where you went" she said. I nodded.

"You see her?"

I just nodded again and she hugged me.

"Shh baby girl...it's ok to cry" she said hugging me and stroking my hair.

"She looked so happy...how can she be happy?" I sobbed.

"Gabriella look at me" she said sternly and I did as I was told.

"Your not like her...your stronger and you are way different with Noah. Better with him than she ever was with any of you. She is the definition of a cowardly bitch...she walked out on you. And your not going to be like her" she said. I looked at her. I stopped crying. She was right, I'm not her.

"But how can she just leave and start a new life. I can't stand being away from Noah for just a night"

"I know honey...some women are just like that."

Noah woke up and started crying so I picked him up.

"I'll go make him a bottle and you a cup of tea" she said. I sat on the couch holding Noah. I was wondering where every one was at.

"Abuela...where is everyone?" I asked.

"the girls went shopping and your dad has a credit card, the boys went out with Troy and your aunts are somewhere" she said. I was holding Noah on my hip bouncing him. He was playing with my earrings.

"you feel better hon?" she asked me as I drank my tea. I just nodded .

"I'm sorry Abuela for breaking down like that"

"Gabriella...even the strongest are allowed to cry sometimes"

"I;m not that strong..." I said.

"Your the strongest 18 year old I know...you had a baby and still graduated valedictorian and put yourself through beauty school, you take care of Noah and Troy the best way possible. If that's not strong than I don't know what strong is" she said.

Right then my sisters and papi walked in.

"Hey sissy" Adriana said.

"George Gabriella needs to talk to you..." Abuela said. What the hell?! They exchanged a look that told me papi knew she was here.

We went out to the patio. Abuela has this big sparkly pool, it's where I learned how to swim.

"you see her?" he asked. I nodded.

"you ok baby?" he asked. I nodded.

"Look Gabriella...i have an explanation" he said. I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"I've known where your Mami has been...i paid for her to go into rehab and get help..."

"why didn't you tell any of us?"

I was confused...

"Because of the little ones and around the time she made contact with me was around the time you got pregnant. Your brothers knew...but the younger ones didn't..." he said.

I kind of just sat there...

"Gabriella I'm sorry"

"Wait..but she still left us...she still abandoned us" I said.

He nodded.

"And you forgave her enough to pay for her rehab?!"

How could he do that! She abandoned all of us and he's going to help her out!?

"Gabriella...you have to understand"

"No I don't! You didn't help me out! And all I did was get pregnant! She did drugs, left her husband, left her kids, fled the state, and cheated on you!"

I was really pissed! But we didn't get anymore time to talk because the guys came in with a drunk Troy.

"what the hell?" I walked in the house.

"Oh look its my wife! Hi wife!" Troy said. He was seriously trashed.

"So...we got a little out of hand..." Ryan said.

"ya think" I said.

"Gabweella...i looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooove youu!" troy slurred.

"I love you too babe...ok come on lets go upstairs..." I said. I took him up to what's going to be our room next week. Although I'm thinking maybe we should just stay and forget the whole honeymoon thing...

The boys helped me get him up the stairs and into the room. The room had an attached bathroom so when the boys left I helped troy to the toilet.

"Babe come on you have to puke" I said.

"No. You can't tell me what to do!" he said.

"Troy please..." I said.

"No!"

"If you don't puke then we won't have sex!"

"Fine! You don't...playy...fairr" he slurred again. I rolled my eyes and slumped over the toilet and puked . I swear I'm not appreciated enough!

I helped him back to the bed and I took his shoes and socks off and he was already half asleep. When he was fully asleep I went back downstairs.

"i think we might just stay here and forget the whole honeymoon thing..." I said.

"awe...why" Adrienne said.

"Just because..." I said. I didn't want to tell them that I wouldn't be able to focus on being newlyweds.

I saw Noah rub his eyes so I picked him up and rocked him a little bit.

"Carlos can you come with me to help me with our stuff..." I asked. He nodded.

I put Noah down for a nap and then went to check on Troy. He was snoring so he was good.

"ready?" I asked.

"Yep" he said.

We got into the car and I started driving to the hotel.

"I saw her today..." I said.

"papi told us..." he said.

"I'm still mad at her"

"Me too Gabs.."

"should I be mad at papi?"

I really didn't know I'm so confused by this whole situation.

"I don't think so. I mean yea be pissed off at ma, she left us. But Papi was just trying to protect all of us. You just became pregnant, he was mad at you, stressed about her. But he didn't want to stress you out more...he thought about calling you to tell you when she got out...but you just had Noah. Plus he wasn't ready to admit he was wrong." he said. Carlos made sense.

"Really?" I asked.

"Baby sister...think about if troy did what Mami did...would you tell Noah right away. Especially if he was going through some life shit also?"

"your right"

"I know I am" he said. We were at the hotel now. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"c'mon" he said. We got out and went up to the room.

I packed up all our stuff and Carlos carried it out. I went to the front desk and checked out.

It was 3 in the morning now and I can't sleep. Troy is still passed out. There's a balcony in the room that looked out to the ocean like in the hotel. I loved it down here.

I just stood there thinking about everything.

I thought about the first time I ever went into the ocean. I was 6 years old and we came here for a vacation. My mom held my hand and told me not to be scared. I remember her hair blowing and her smiling and laughing. Then I thought about when she would do my hair and tell me how beautiful I was.

I heard Noah crying in the other room. So I ran over there to get him. He was standing up in his crib crying and reaching for me.

"What's wrong honey" I said. I picked him up and he was burning up. I got scared. I went downstairs and made him a bottle. But he didn't want it.

"Your tummy hurt babe?" I asked him. He was chewing on his finger and I knew what it was now.

"ooh you have a tooth coming in" I said. I put his head on my should and rocked back and forth. He was crying still.

"Shh" I tried to comfort him.

"hey" Adriana came down the stairs.

"Hey sissy" I said. I was still rocking with Noah.

"He ok?"

"He has a tooth coming in so he has a fever"

"Poor baby"

Adriana looked like something was bothering her. Noah stopped crying so I made him lay down on my arm and drink his bottle.

"What's up Ana?"

"Nothing"

"liar"

"It's just...you have the perfect life..." she said.

"Are you high?"

she laughed. "I'm serious Gabi. You got out. You got to live out on your own, you have an amazing family..."

"Your high" I said. This girl was crazy.

"How?"

"Ana, do you realize how much Troy and I have been struggling. We have like no money, no time, nothing. Yes we're happy. But it's not easy. I love my life but I wish it wasn't such a struggle. Ana don't ever think I got out. I didn't want out. I didn't plan this. I had dreams. Do you know I worked at the diner up until I was almost 8 months pregnant. Went to school, did school work at home after I had him, dealt with a newborn and going a full day at school, Troy fighting, our issues with our relationship, taking care of all that stuff, dealing with not having any of you, and not complaining one bit. Wanna know why I didn't complain? Because complaining doesn't do anything but hurt feelings. Ana yea my life is good but it's hard." I said.

She looked at me.

"wow..." she said.

"Ana stay under Papi's wings as long as you can...don't take my path..." I said. She nodded.

"Go get some sleep" I said. Noah was fast asleep now and I went upstairs to put him back to bed. When I walked back in our room I saw troy sitting up.

"Hey sleeping beauty" I said.

"Hi..."

"Hungover?"

"I'm sorry baby"

"Don't be. You had a blast" I said sitting next to him.

He stayed quiet for a little bit.

"I love you so much" he said hugging me.

"I love you to babe" I said kissing his cheek.

"your the best mother and wife...i don't tell you that enough"

"you heard me talking to Ana" I guessed. I could feel him nod. He was laying his head on my chest now.

"Get some sleep love" I said playing with his hair.

I finally fell asleep but woke up just a few hours later when Noah started crying. I was still in my short shorts and a tank top. He wide awake when I got him. I took him downstairs and started to make him some cereal. He was banging on the table and doing that baby talk.

"You have so much to say but can't. Huh Lil man" I said feeding him his cereal.

It's 9 am and everyone is still asleep so I used this time to get dressed and to get Noah dressed.

"Ma!" he said reaching up to me. I loved this time alone with him. When we went back down stairs Carlos was awake.

"Hey big man!"

"tell him I'm Lil man" we joked around.

"naww he's uncle's big man" I shook my head at them. I heard someone at the door so I picked Noah up and went to answer it.

I swung the door open and saw her...

"Gabriella...hi" she said.

Carlos came up.

"Mami?" Carlos said.

I stood there glaring at her. Carlos was shocked.

"Kids whose at the...oh" Papi came down.

"Delaney you can't be here...if the younger ones see you they'll go crazy!" papi said to her.

"I know...I'm sorry. But I was just wondering if Carlos Ryan and Gabriella would like to come out to lunch...to talk about some things..." she said.

"I think they'll love that" Papi said. I shot a look at him.

"right Gabriella?" he said. I couldn't say no when he talked like that...so I just glared.

"We'll be ready soon" Ryan sometime came downstairs.

I walked away and Papi went outside to talk to her. I went upstairs and Troy was still asleep. I put on a little makeup and put my hair up since it's hot as hell. I swear this will literally go down in history as the worst honeymoon slash family vacation EVER!

"I will take him" Papi said taking Noah out my arms.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yea of course Gabriella. You realize you guys can be away from each other..." he said. I rolled my eyes and kissed Noah.

"Bye Buger head" I said. He giggled.

"oh and papi...I'm going to hate you for this" I said smiling.

"I know Baby girl" he said laughing. I went outside and they were in the car. Our rental car...meaning I had to drive.

"so where to?" I asked when I got in the car.

"The pier...the one we went to when we lived here" she said. She was in the front seat next to me.

"Gabriella Noah is just so adorable. Looks just like Troy"

"Thank you" I said quietly.

I didn't want to be around this woman...i had to grow up because of her. I didn't grow up because of Noah. I grew up because I had to take care of my brothers and sisters and father.

We got to the pier and sat at a table by the fishermans cafe.

"So lets catch up. Carlos what have you been fisherman's asked him as if we like her. Carlos looked at me.

"Well...i graduated high school. I tried the whole Community college thing but college just wasn't my thing. So I'm a mechanic at Papi's shop" he said.

"That's what you always loved. I remember you papi and Gabriella would always be in the garage working on the car. I would always try to get Gabi to come in and put a dress on or play with dolls. But nope it was all about cars" she said. I remember that too...i remember her one day coming into the garage and making me come inside. She had this whole tea set on the table and said she wanted to have a tea party. I played along so I wouldn't hurt her feelings...but afterward I went right back to the garage.

"Ryan...and you?" she asked taking a sip of her drink. She looked exactly how I remember her when I was little. She had curly black hair like mine...the same brown eyes...people always said she spit me out...

"I'm in culinary school" he said. He was unsure about her as I was.

"That's so good. Always my little cook" she said. I got a disgusted look on my face at that. _My little cook. _Bitch he not yours no more, you left him along with all of us.

"So Gabriella how about you...i mean I know you have a family and everything but what else...are you a nurse?"

"No" I said.

"She's in beauty school mom...paid her way through with money she saved from the diner..." Carlos said.

"you loved doing hair"

" I know I did" I said. I was being a bitch to her and I didn't care.

"She was also valedictorian" Ryan chimed in.

"you graduated?!" she looked surprise.

"what? Someone with a baby can't graduate?" I said.

"No...it's just surprising I mean it must've been hard"

"It still is..."

the silence was awkward.

"boys...how about you go get us some burgers..." she said handing them some money.

They got up and went to the counter. Ryan was keeping an eye on us though. Probably to make sure I wouldn't kill her with witnesses around.

"Gabriella...i know your mad. You have reason to be"

"Your damn right I do!"

"You came to the market for a reason..."

"bargains"

"Is that why you asked my brother about me?"

"I was just curious about you was all"

"Gabriella...i failed all of you. And I feel bad you had to have a baby without a mother figure to help you"

"I had a mother figure..."

"who?"

"Troy's mom...she's been around since you went on drugs..." I said.

"it's not easy being a mom" she said.

"How would you know? You weren't a mom for long...Kaleb was what...a day old before you went back on drugs...then you left...the longest you were a mom was what 16 years...if that" I said.

"I deserve that..."

"You deserve a lot worse...you know Kaleb doesn't remember you Hector still has nightmares of seeing you fucked up on drugs and then the night you walked out on us! The girls had to go through everything without you! Thank god though they had me to tell them what was going on!" I said.

She just kind of looked at me. The boys came back.

"I'm going for a walk...here you can drive back" I said giving them the keys. I walked down the pier and walked to this old park I remember. No one was there so I just sat on the swings.

A little while later troy came walking up.

"Hey.." he said.

"Hey..."

"baby come here" he took my in his arms and I cried. I cried so much in his arms his shirt was soaked.

"I'm sorry babe" I said.

"It's going to be ok" he said wiping my tears. I kissed him.

I didn't care about that woman. I never will let her get me this upset again. The only people I can't live without is Troy and Noah and this new baby.

**Ok guys! So this was a long chapter! I didn't want to split it up because it would make the point of views more confusing! Now I'm going back to Troy's point of view! So I've been thinking. I know how I'm going to end this story! But I was wondering what you guys will like to see. Would you like me to make a sequel to this right away or should I do a version in Gabriella's pov? I was thinking...maybe doing the sequel in Troys pov first...then starting the versions in Gabriella's. Well just tell me in reviews! hope you liked this chapter! **


	29. Happiest Place On earth

**Chapter 27: Happiest place on earth. **

We just got to Disney world...2 weeks with Gabriella's extended family...I'm so ready to get out of there! I ate so much food...

Gabriella was sneaking me her plates because so much food was making her sick.

"Babe look" I said. We were passing the Disney World sign. Gabriella got a big smile on her face. Even though she won't be able to ride the rides she can't wait to hit the spa and finally have a little bit of alone time.

We got there and got to the hotel. The Floridian Resort. It was really pretty. I know that sounds girly...but that's the only word to describe it. Noah was wide awake and looking at everything.

Her dad and siblings got here yesterday and they're staying at a lodge. They offered to take Noah a few nights to make up for mine and Gabriella's honeymoon time lost.

"I'll go check us in" she said. I noticed she started showing a little bit already. No one will actually notice though. She looks like she just ate. But her boobs are huge already! Damn she looked so sexy...

"Daa!" Noah said laughing and taking me out of my thoughts.

"Whatchu want?"

he did that baby laugh and made Gabriella look back and smile. She came back and we went to our room.

"they're bringing our stuff in a little bit" she said I nodded.

"What should we do first?" I asked.

"i want to take him to see the parade but I want to change my clothes first. I'm hot as hell!" she said.

"I know" I said in her neck.

"Hey hey hey! Noah is right there" she said but I didn't listen I just kept kissing her neck.

"Oh come on babe..." I said kissing her neck and shoulder blades.

"Later" she said. She turned around and kissed me. Then she looked down at an obvious thing in my pants.

"bad Troy" she said. I laughed. There was a knock on the door and our bags were there. Gabriella changed in some short shorts and a tank top. She was looking in the mirror.

"You think it's noticeable?" she asked.

I went up behind her and put my hands on her stomach.

"To me yea, to others I doubt it" I said.

"I just can't wait till he or she is here"

"it's another boy"

"Nope its a girl" she said.

"No"

"How you know?"

"Because I only have boy sperm!" I said. She laughed and hit my chest.

"Gross" she said. She picked Noah up and put him in his stroller then grabbed her purse.

"You ready to go see Mickey?!" Gabriella said to Noah.

We got on the shuttle that made Noah want out of the stroller to see it go fast. Then when we got to the park we went to the main street area to watch the parade. I put Noah up on my shoulders and he loved looking at everything.

It was so cool watching him see all of the characters. His whole face just lit up...its like when you watch those commercials you wonder is it really that awesome? And then you see it in real life and your just like yep...it's just that awesome!

"they're at the tree house" Gabriella said. She was pushing the stroller and Noah was still on my shoulders.

"Tree!" Noah said. We saw her family right away.

"Troy go up there with me!" Kaleb said.

"You got it man" I said. I took Noah off my shoulders and held him. Caleb, Noah, Hector and the girls and I went up the tree house.

"Look!" Caleb kept saying. There was a long flight of steps we had to walk up.

"Getting tired old man?" Adrienne teased. I gave her a face.

Her sisters look more like there dad and Gabriella looks like her mom...I think that's why Gabriella always stands out from the rest...all of them took from George. But Gabriella is just a spitting image of her mom. But way more beautiful.

All day we went through the Magic Kingdom...when we got back to the hotel Noah and I were beat...

"Are my boys sleepy?" Gabriella said. I just groaned. She put Noah in the crib and got out some snacks.

"Babe...can we go to that Italian place tonight?"

"Sure" I said. I need a nap first...

I woke up about 3 hours later.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Gabriella said.

"Sorry.." I said.

"For what?"

"For falling asleep that long"

"Your fine. Noah and I went for a walk and then Papi came and picked him up so they're taking him for the night. You think you feel up for a date night?"

"Sure" I said. I got up to change.

"I remember this restaurant in Epcot it's like an aquarium type setting it's dark and romantic" she said.

"whatever you want baby" I said. I'm happy to finally have actual alone time with her.

We went on the shuttle to go to Epcot. She was wearing a light blue dress...my favorite color.

"You look beautiful babe" I said to her when I kissed her cheek.

"Thanks love"

I love it that we haven't lost this...this affection. She still sends electric currents through me when she touches me.

"oh look a sting ray!" I said. We were sitting right next to the fish tank and there was a sting ray and a shark and all these other fish in by us. Gabriella was kind of quiet though.

"You feeling ok?" I asked her.

"yea...I'm just thinking"

"About what?"

"nothing important" she said. I knew that was a lie...but I know her well enough to know she won't tell me.

Our food came and we ate. The steak was so good!

"i wonder how people could actually fish here...i feel like that would be so mean" she said. I laughed because who else would think of something like that!

"How do you come up with this stuff!" I said.

We finished eating and paid the bill.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I'm kind of tired...you want to just go back to the room?" she said. I got a little sad...since she's tired then we won't be having any fun tonight...i swear I need some of her right now...

we got back to the room and she went into the bathroom. I took my pants and shirt off and got in the bed about to go to sleep when she came out. She came out in a see through top and a little black thong but she was wearing my shirt over it but had it unbuttoned. Instantly I was turned on.

"oh...my...god" was all I could say...

I woke up the next morning a very happy guy. Gabriella was already up and making some decaf coffee. I hate the taste of it...but she can't have any regular coffee.

I walked up behind her all she was wearing was my shirt and I could still see the bottom of her ass so I grabbed it.

"Babe" she laughed. I let out a grunt.

"Still in the mood?" she asked. The way she looked at me when she said it made me even more turned on. I kissed her neck and touched her body. Still kissing her I lifted her up and sat her on the little counter. She wrapped her legs around me and let out small moans. I picked her up again and took her to the bed and laid her down. I unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and took it all in for a second.

"Troy" she moaned which made me want more.

I was stiff as a rock already and I could feel her getting more turned on too.

"Now" she moaned.

We went 3 rounds before both of us were tired again.

"god I love you" I said. She giggled.

"come on lets conserve water and take a shower together" she said. She got up still naked and walked into the bathroom. I followed her but my legs felt like jelly. She started the water and shook her hair out of the pony tail her scent sending tingles all over my body.

She got in the shower and I followed her. We showered and got all clean. Then we walked out was when I looked at her again. Her belly was showing more today. I went up to her and felt it.

That made her smile.

Her phone started ringing after we got dressed.

"hello?" she said. I was brushing my teeth and listened.

"Ok...we're almost ready. Yea we'll meet you guys there. Ok" she said.

"They're at animal kingdom" she said. I nodded.

We're leaving today to go back home. I'm a little thankful for going back. Don't get me wrong I loved our vacation...but I'm happy to finally being able to go home and relax in my own bed and get back to routine.


	30. One Year Today

**Chapter 28: One year today...**

Today is Noah's birthday. He's officially a year old. I can't believe it, it doesn't seem like a year.

"look at this big birthday boy" Gabriella said walking into the kitchen with him.

"My big guy" I said taking him.

The party is going to be at my mom's house Gabriella has it all set up. She got a cake and all types of balloons and a banner her dad is going to bar b q some food and it's just going to be all of us.

We haven't told our family about the new baby yet. We want to wait still until she's further along just so we know everything will be ok.

"i feel like I'm showing" she said. I looked at her.

"A little bit...but nothing noticeable"

"It is to me!"

I shook my head at her and got all of Noah's stuff.

"I'll meet you guys in the car" I said.

I can't believe that this time time last year we were at the hospital and she was having him.

They came out to the car and she buckled him in and everything.

"Oh troy don't forget tomorrow we have a doctors appointment" she said. I nodded. We drove to the house and they had I all decked out in balloons.

"Baallooooonn!" Noah said. Gabriella and I laughed

When we got out Gabriella tried to carry him but he wanted to run. That's all he does now...is run.

"GRAMAW!" he yelled when he saw my mom.

Everybody had there turns to kiss and coo over Noah. I just looked at Gabriella and she wasn't looking so good. She's still having really bad morning sickness...but she's trying to cover it up.

Ryan came over and brought me a beer. Usually at family functions they let us drink but never enough to get drunk.

"Present time guys!" My mom said. All of us went over to the sitting area on the deck.

"Ma!" Noah reached for Gabriella. Gabriella took him so he could sit on her lap.

"This one is from grandma and papa" my mom said handing him this big box.

Noah just started demolishing the shit out of the wrapping paper.

"Well ok then..." Gabriella said when he was done.

"oooo look Noah its a puzzle! we love puzzles!" Gabriella said.

"What do you say?"

Noah said some kind jumbled up thank you.

"your welcome baby" my mom kissed his cheek.

Her brother carlos gave him some toy cars, her dad gave him this color quiz thing so he can learn his colors, her sisters got him some stuffed animals.

"This one is from mommy" my mom handed him another present.

Gabriella got him a gift just from her and then from me and then one from the both of us. I don't know why but it's what she did.

She got him that walking dog thing that can teach him numbers and stuff...the way I see it it is just something else he can push constant buttons on and make noise. But at least he is happy.

From me she got him this dumbtruck that he can put dirt and stuff in. just like one I had. I would have picked it out too. Then from the both of us he got some movies.

"Cake time?" Gabriella said after the last present was tore open.

"Yeah!" Noah said.

It's crazy to think that a year ago...her family wasn't around, we just had Noah, she was still in high school, we weren't married...i can't believe how much has happened in just a year. It doesn't seem like that long...but it has been. Noah can talk and walk and yell, and play. He can do so much now. But this time next year he's going to have a new little brother or sister...how can he already be 1? where have I been? What did I miss? I feel like enough hasn't happened yet. More needs to happen in his and the new baby's life! I want them to have more experiences and more opportunities.

Later on I saw Gabriella go into the house really fast.

"What's wrong with her?" my brother asked. I just shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. It's easier that way. I can't wait until we get past this part...but it seems worse this time around. With Noah she didn't get sick half as much as she is now.

"he wants his daddy" My mom came over and handed Noah to me. He was rubbing his eyes.

"Tired bud?" I asked him and he nodded.

"you ready?" Gabriella came up.

"Yea, take him and say goodbyes" I said. I got all of the presents and food and stuff and helped my mom clean up some. Gabriella was going around saying bye to everyone and letting everyone give last birthday wishes to Noah. I could tell she was feeling really sick.

When we finally got home she took Noah into his room.

I kind of just sat in the room thinking...we have one room...Noah's stuff takes all that up plus with a new baby it's not really good...

"Babe" I said.

"yea?" she said while changing her clothes.

"I think we should look at some new places"

"Why? I like this place" she said.

"Yea but how is it going to work with the new baby..."

"i mean...i don't know...but baby I don't think we can really afford anything else"

"we have money saved up"

"Yea but we have to buy other stuff too. Like another crib, clothes, food, diapers, all that useless stuff" she said sarcastically. I looked at her and she came to sit on the bed.

"We can look...but we have to be able to afford it along with other stuff...plus we have to pay for your medicine now that takes a big hunk out of our expenses" she said.

"I know" I said.

"What is this really about..." she saw through my act.

"Nothing..." I lied.

"Liar"

"I'm not going to tell" I teased.

"I bet I can guess"

she thinks she knows me so well and she can guess what i'm thinking all the time!

"I'd like to see you try!"

"you want us to be in a house a big one so Noah and this baby can have everything and anything they want and everything that we never had..."

"Damn it" she was right...

"Babe...they already have what we never did. Two parents in love who love them no matter what who will never ever leave them. Who will do anything to provide for them. They don't need all the riches...we can make it just as good"

she was right...

she got up really quick and I thought she was about to puke. But then she got on the computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Starting our search...we are going to find a house for rent not an apartment. I always see signs around. I mean i'm going to be working at a salon and the diner plus your disability so we should be able to do like 1200 a month...maybe even 1400" she said. I smiled.

I don't like it that she wants to work the two jobs. But it's the only way we can stay stable. She's just starting out in a salon and she's not getting enough to pay for everything. Since I can't work...

"there's this one right down the street" she said. I got up and looked.

"It's only 950.."

"That low means something is wrong with it"

"Yea but as long as it's nothing major I think we can manage" she said.

"Lets look at it tomorrow" I said. She turned in her chair and looked at me.

"I love you" she had both hands on my face.

"I love you too" I said and leaned in for a kiss.

A new baby and a new place I knew I could wear her down about this I just didn't think it would have been this easy...

"So I mean it's a little run down...but I think it would be nice for you guys to grow in and it's a rent to buy so you guys can do whatever you want with it" she said. We were at the house looking and it was pretty run down. But it had 3 room a finished basement a loft space and 2 bathrooms and a huge back yard. Some minor cracks in the walls and it needs a good paint job and maybe some new carpet...

"So how much a month?" Gabriella asked.

"950" she said.

"And you said rent to own...how long would it take to own?"

"Well on a normal monthly rent basis about 8 years...but say you guys get extra money or something than you can put more money in for a month."

"What about utilities?"

"water and electric are included" she said. I was surprised.

"When can we move in?' Gabriella asked. I looked at her and she was smiling. I knew I had no say...

"Well boss lady said it" I said. All of us laughed.

Going home we stopped at my mom's house to pick up Noah.

"Hey momma dukes" I said.

"Hey guys how'd the house looking go?" she was making protein bars for my brother's basketball team.

"We signed papers" Gabriella said.

"really?"

"yea oh my god Luce it was so cute. I mean yea it was a little run down...but nothing to major and it had 3 rooms and the closets! Troy and I have double closets and it's rent to own! I swear it was fate" Gabriella went on about the house.

"So...why do you guys need the extra room..." she asked. Oh shit...she knows I know she knows...

"No reason..." I said. My mom gave me that look.

"right" she said. She went and got Noah for us. Gabriella and I just exchanged a look. I think it's time we tell them...

**Hey everyone i'm sorry it's taken awhile! Christmas coming up and I have been doing so much! But I should be able to do more this week! I hope everyone is having nice holidays! We're taking my daughter to go see Santa tonight. It's her first time. I wonder if she's going to freak out or not. Lol! Well review! **


	31. The Time has come

**Chapter 29: The time has come**

Today we're going to cookout at her dad's house. I told my mom and step dad and brothers to go there too. We're planning to tell them today. She's showing now and it's only so long until a big t shirt won't hide it. She's about 4 months now. The next doctors appointment we're going to find out if it's a boy or girl. I want it to be another boy...i'm scared to death of having a girl. I mean girls are hard! I'm going to have to buy a gun for when guys start to look at her! I'm going to have to get a bubble made for her so she won't get hurt! No! It has to be a boy.

"Babe" She came in. all of her big shirts were making it too noticeable.

"Whoa..." I said. She got bigger.

"Why am I this big! I wasn't this big with Noah!" she groaned. I laughed and hugged her.

"The doctor said with each pregnancy your going to get bigger..." I reminded her.

"You will NEVER knock me up again then!" she said. I laughed. Yea right.

I grabbed Noah and we went to the car.

"I'm nervous" she admitted.

"me too"

she held my hand.

"We'll be fine" I assured her.

"Oh we can't forget your doctor's appointment is tomorrow" she said. I groaned.

"You have to go baby. The doctor said a hear might be coming up soon"

"Yea yea"

honestly I'm over this. I can't do anything! I just stay home all day, watch Noah...clean...and eat. I need something to do!

"After you get your new heart maybe you'll get to do some kind of work"

"I hope"

"Now you know your going to miss the time you spent with Noah"

"I know but still...I'm bored!"

"Now you know how I felt"

I smiled. We got to the house and everyone was already there.

"Gabi!" her little brothers ran over.

"Hey guys come on.." she said ushering them more to the deck.

"hey guys" my mom said. Gabriella hugged everyone and said hi.

We were all sitting on the chairs.

"So why did you ask all of us to be here?" my step dad asked. Gabriella and I exchanged a look.

"Well first off...we would like to know if you guys can help with the house" I said We haven't moved in yet because Gabriella wants to paint plus our lease isn't up till next month.

"Sure" Carlos said.

"What else..." Gabriella's dad said. Gabriella was looking down plaaying with her hands.

"Gabriella Montez" her dad said. Which made her look up. I'm a little mad he didn't call her Gabriella Bolton...

"I'm pregnant..." she said real low.

"What was that?" my mom said.

"She's pregnant" I said.

"REALY?!" all of them said at once.

"Gabriella why were you scared to tell us!" my mom said hugging her.

"I was more scared about papi..." she admitted. She thinks her dad is going to be mad again.

"Gabi...you guys are married, your not a little high school student anymore. Of course I think you guys should have wait until you were a little more stable...but that doesn't mean iI'm going to make the mistake of losing you again" he said. She smiled.

"So how far are you?" her sister asked.

"4 months...we have been waiting. To get through the wedding and honeymoon and then Noah's birthday plus we wanted to wait till we got through the miscarriage period" she said.

"I knew something was up!" my mom said. We all laughed.

Everyone was happy that we were having another baby. I mean sure it's not a great time...but it's exciting. I'm happy. Gabriella's happy and Noah is happy. That's all that really matters.

"So you have moved up on our list. We're thinking just another month or so" the doctor said. We were in the office and he was talking to us.

"What are the risks of this not working though..." Gabriella asked him.

"The risks are all the rest. Worst case scenario is his body could reject it"

"How many times has that happened?"

"Never with me. Gabriella I will make sure he is 100%" the doctor assured her.

"Will I be able to work afterward?"

"Well after recovery...yea I think you could find a nice non physicial job" he said.

"all I can get is physical...i mean I'm a high school drop out! What kind of office building is going to want to hire me"

"Troy stop..." Gabriella said.

"No this isn't fair! Why can't I go back to fighting"

"Well you can...if you want to die" the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor. We will keep in touch" Gabriella said while making me get up. I was so pissed off. Gabriella drove home.

"Troy...you knew this was how it was going to be like..." she said. I didn't care about what she was saying. I wanted to fight again.

"what about going back to school..." she suggested.

"Gabriella school has never been for me..."

"I would help..."

"But I don't want to sit and listen to someone talk. It's just not for me! Please just drop it!" I said. She did. Noah was at my mom's for the night.

"Look I have to go to work. Do you want the car?" she asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Ok then get your ass up and take me" she said.

"Don't cuss at me like that unless you want an argument"

"Don't have an attitude if you don't want to be cusses at" she threw back.

"Gabriella I don't need this shit from you!"

We were back in the car by now and we were still fighting.

"you don't need this? What about me Troy! I'm going through it with you! You think just because you can't do something physical and fight! Then fine! Find something else you like to do instead of that shit! Don't complain just because you can't get your way! Grow the hell up!" she said.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Whatever troy. Get off your high horse. Don't forget to pick me up either!"

"I might. I'll see if I feel like dealing with you!"

"Fuck it then! Don't pick me up! I'll call your mother and we'll stay over there tonight!" she yelled and got out.

I was really heated...who is she to talk to me like that! I drove up to the gym.

"Sup troy" Danny said.

"give me a bag"

"No Troy"

"I said give me a fucking bag and get me some damn gloves!" I yelled.

Everyone was staring.

"Go into the locker room and chill out! I'll be in there in a second!" he yelled back. I listened to him and went in there. I punch a big dent in the locker.

"Troy! What the hell!"

"Doctor said I can't fight or do any physical work after my heart surgery. Gabriella jus kept picking at it and I blew up!" I said.

"Troy! Something that little! What the hell is your problem!"

"I have so much anger!"

he stopped talking and I hit the locker again. I was breathing heavily.

"Troy sit..."

I sat down on the bench.

"Your going through it. All fighters do when they can't fight no more..."

"What?"

"you know how when service members come back and they have a hard time because of what they been through. It's kind of like that. It's like a withdrawal from the ring. You need it but you can't have it"

"What do I do?"

"do what I did..."

"Train?"

"Yep"

"I don't know...it's not the same"

"When you find someone as good as you...when they win you feel even better than when you were fighting. But all of this is no reason for you to go on Gabriella like that...she was probably just trying to help you"

"I know..."

"Troy if you keep acting like that towards her she's going to leave for good" he said.

"I know..."

"No you don't because you keep doing this! Troy how about you step back and also think about what she is going through. How many jobs is she working?"

"2"

"How many kids are you about to have"

"2"

"how many days a week does she have to go to doctors or therapy or something medical related?"

"2"

"How many times has she had to deal with your little tissie fits!"'

"A lot..."

everything he said was true...

"Troy...you have to man up and get your head in the damn game!" he said and got up and left. What am I supposed to do now...

I walked around the gym for awhile. I walked into the office.

"Hey honey" Ms Davis said. She's worked the books for the gym since before I could remember.

"Hey Ms Davis..." I sat down.

"Hows my Noah man?"

"He's good. I'll bring him by one day"

"how are you honey...you don't look too good"

"I'm ok..."

"spill it now" she said.

"I was told that I can't do any physical work..."

"ah.."

"what else is there for me to do! I didn't finish high school, I didn't go to college..."

"you can open your own business...or you can train or coach...those don't have to be too physicial"

"i don't know how to open a business"

"you can go and take a GED test and then go to community college or a trades school or something"

"That's what Gabriella said but school isn't for me"

"How do you know? Troy you have grown up, you have more to think about now...you need to talk to Gabriella and see what she says. But Troy you have to do something that will help you provide for your family. Gabriella doesn't need to have to work both jobs..."

I understood what everyone was saying but I really don't know what I want to do...

Later on I went to the diner and sat at the bar. She was taking food to a table when she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I owe you an apology"

"I get off in 10 minutes..." she said and went back to work.

We got home with Noah a little while later.

"so lets talk" she sat down after putting Noah to bed.

"I'm sorry for how I acted...i mean I am really sorry...I know I was completely out of hand and you did not deserve that"

"Accepted..." she said.

I could tell she was still holding back.

"I know you have something to say..."

"It's not fair when you do that to me Troy. I was trying to help you and I know your having a rough time but Troy I can't have you test it...I'm scared to death of you going back to fighting and then something happens!" she said and she was crying a little bit.

"I'm not going to...I think that maybe school is the way to go..."

"really?"

"yeah...get my GED...then go to school for something"

"really?"

"Yea...but I'm going to need help..."

"I'm here anytime you need me" she said.

"I know I'm an asshole..."

"Yea you are...but I deal with it" she said laughing.

I really need to control my anger more with her...she doesn't deserve it...

**So the whole santa picture thing went horribly wrong! She was so freaked out and I think she will officially be scarred for life! Haha! But anyways! I hope you guys like this chapter! **


	32. A bump in the road

**Chapter 30: Bump in the road...**

The guys and I were at the house finishing up the paint projects when she called me scared.

"Babe...come home now! Something is wrong!"

"What?"

Gabriella is 6 months pregnant now and everything has been pretty smooth. We decided to keep the gender a surprise for this one. It was a last minute decsion.

"Just come home!"

she hung up on me and I dropped the brush.

"I have to go somethings wrong with Gabriella" I said.

"What?" Carlos said.

"I don't know. She just told me to get home now. I'll call when we know. Here lock up when you guys are ready to leave" I said throwing the keys to Carlos.

I rushed home and found Gabriella in a lot of pain.

"What's wrong?!"

"I think it's the baby. Troy we have to get to the hospital now!" she said.

We rushed to the hospital and they rushed her to a room.

"Gabriella...the sac has broken. We can't stop the delievery" the doctor said. I could feel all the blood from my face drain out...

"What's this mean? Is it going to be ok?"

"we can't tell right now...but we have to give you an emergency C-section. The baby is losing air..."

they prepped us for surgery. Gabriella was crying the entire time. I don't understand this...she's only 6 months pregnant...

3 hours later I was in the NICU looking at our daughter hooked up to all these machines. Gabriella is still in recovery and she made me come in here to see how she was. It happened so fast that I didn't even realize what was going on...

"Are you her dad?" the hurse asked me. I nodded.

"She's very little..and her lungs aren't fully devolped. I have seen worse cases though and the babys come out fine. But anything can happen still..she's going to be in the incubator for awhile..."

"but what are her chances..."

"Not high but not low..."

I can't believe this happened. I hate to leave her but I have to go check on Gabriella.

"Hey..." I said. She was crying still and had a blank stare.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"The NICU...she's hooked up to a lot of stuff but the nurse said she's seen worse"

"I need to see her..."

"Ok"

we got her a wheelchair and wheeled her to the NICU.

"Oh my..." Gabriella started crying when she saw the little baby.

I had my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm guessing this is mom?" the same nurse came in. I nodded.

"She's going to be ok...i know it's really hard for you to see your baby like this but believe me she's in the best care and we will do everything humanly possible. I will pray for her and your family."

"thank you..." Gabriella said.

It's hard seeing her in the incubator...she's so little and helpless. I'm her dad i'm supposed to make sure shes safe and take care of her so she never has to feel pain...

"Have you called your mom?"

"Not yet..." I said.

"why don't you go and check on Noah and tell your mom..." she said.

"I don't know..."

"please...i need some clothes" so I just nodded and kissed her cheek.

When I got in the car I just sat there for awhile. I thought about her...and thought about everything...I just can't handle this. I drove to my mom's house.

"Hey honey how is everything?" she said when I came in.

I picked up Noah real quick and hugged him.

"Are they ok?" she said.

"She had the baby..."

"But..."

"Yea...she's ok though she's hooked up to all these machines and she's so little and helpless..." I said and I started crying.

"Oh honey..." she said hugging me.

"How's Gabriella..."

"she's tore up about all this...i'm trying really hard to just keep it together but it's hard seeing both of them like that..."

"Troy this is going to be really hard for you guys...but the only thing that you guys can do is keep spirits up. Bad spirits and vibes won't help her get better...have you guys thought of a name?"

"No we haven't even talked about it..."

"Don't worry about Noah he's fine here. Just go back to the hospital with her..."

"Thanks mom..."

"No problem honey..."

I gave Noah a kiss on his head and went to our apartment to get her some comfortable clothes.

When I walked back in I saw Gabriella leaning against her incubator.

"You have to be ok baby girl...please...your daddy and I love you so much and we want you to be ok..." she was crying.

I came up and put my hands on her shoulders and she turned around and cried in my chest.

"It's going to be ok..." I said to her.

**Hey everyone! Hope all of you are having an AMAZING holiday! So as most of you know this chapter really does relate to me the most because I went through the same exact thing with my daughter. She's a happy and healthy 2 year old now. I actually got emotional during this chapter because I was thinking about it. But being able to say that she is here with me now playing with her new barbies and carrying her purse around thinking she cute, all of those hard times in the hospital was worth it! I'm happy you guys like my story! Review please! And Happy Holidays to everyone! Also any suggestions feel free to PM me or say it in a review! =]**


	33. 1st month

**Chapter 31: 1st month...**

"Gabriella you need to get home..." I told her.

"No I was home earlier"

"Baby..."

"No troy...I'm staying here again"

"Gabriella you haven't been home all month..."

"she needs me here"

"What about Noah and I?"

"Troy i'm with Noah all day at the salon while you study..."

"Yea but what about me!"

"Please troy...just go..."

it's been a month now since the baby was born. We decided to name her Charley after my grandmother. Her whole name is Charley Faith Bolton.

Gabriella has spent every night here at the hospital and every day at the salon or at the diner. She always has Noah with her now because i'm working on the house.

"Fine...bye" I said kissing her cheek. I know she's stressed out but she's running herself down

I went back to my mom's and got Noah and ate some dinner.

"I just don't understand why she won't listen to me..." I said to mom.

"Troy...she's a mom you she feels like its her job to be there for her child"

"What about Noah though?"

"He sees his mommy and spends time with her...she's still working and she's working while Noah is right there with her..."

"I just want this all over..."

"Just focus on finishing the house" she said.

Noah and I went back to the apartment and he went to bed. I called Gabriella to say goodnight.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby"

"Hey..."

"just wanted to say goodnight...and I wish you were here"

"I know troy...and i'm sorry about earlier but I just need to be here right now."

"I know."

"Get some sleep I'll see you in a few hours"

"ok..love you bye"

"Love you too"

I couldn't sleep that night...i miss her being here. And I want Charley here. I hate this and hope this is seriously over soon because I can't take this stress anymore...

Charley is 1 month and 2 weeks old now. Today is her first surgery. She has fluid in her heart and they need to do something to it. Honestly I didn't listen to the doctor after he said heart surgery. Even though they say it's common but still...I can't fathom that this little 3 pound baby needs this surgery...

"you ok" I asked Gabriella. We sat on the floor outside the operating room. It's was 3 hours until the doctor came in.

"everything went fine and we fixed the problem"

"oh thank god!"

"She should be able to progress much better now..."

"Thank you doctor" I said.

Gabriella hugged me.

"It's almost over..." she said.

"Yep...you guys are going to be home and we'll be a family" I said. She looked up at me and smiled. I live for that smile.


	34. Finally home

**Chapter 32: Finally home...**

"She's up to 4 pounds but she still has to pass all the tests...if you guys can hold out another day with her in here the nurse that does the tests will be here tomorrow" the nurse said.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm not going to say she'll be able to go home because there is no telling what will happen at the tests...but if she does as well as she has been than everything will go perfectly"

"What tests does she need to get?"

"Well the most important is the carseat test and then the crib test and also some minors like eyes and stuff. But I will say that as long as she can pass the carseat and crib test than baby Charley can go home even without the other"

I looked at Gabriella and she looked so happy. I was too! Finally I can have my wife back! These past two months have been the hardest...

But finally Charley can come home!

"So we will need you guys to bring the carseat in"

"ok" I said.

Noah hasn't met his baby sister yet. Gabriella is so scared of either Noah catching something that will make him sick or he will give Charley something to make her sick. So we decided to wait until she can come home.

She is still very tiny...and she has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm going to take my maternity leave now..." Gabriella said.

"Ok"

"yea...hows the house..."

"It's done"

"Really?!"

"Yep we finished yesterday"

"i have to go see it!"

"Nope! It's going to be a surprise"

she was still holding Charley on her lap.

"You have to bring her outfit tomorrow"

"Ok"

"Do you know which one?"

"Which ever one looks ok?"

"NO! it's the purple one!"

"that narrows it down to a hundred!"

Gabriella and all the women really went over board with the shopping!

"It's the purple one with flowers and the monkey and it says introducing me!" she said.

"Ok baby" I said.

She sat there still holding Charley.

"You know babe...valentines day is next week..."

"mhmm..." she said.

"We should do something special..."

"I don't know baby...we'll see how everything at home goes." she siad.

I didn't care...i was going to plan something anyways.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Bolton" the nurse came in. I loved hearing that still...

"So Charley has passed all the tests with flying colors! So she will definetley be able to go home tonight. But I do want to talk to you guys about her eye sight. Now one eye looked a little sleepy...so I think that we should keep an eye on it"

"what would have to be done if it doesn't get better."

"glasses it's like these little goggle things while she is a baby and then when she grows a little bigger she will get big girl glasses. Bring her back in a month and we will see"

"Ok thank you! So we can take her home?"

"By all means. And good luck"

"Thank you" I said to her. Gabriella carried Charley out to her carseat and hooked her up.

"Bye Charley" the nurses said bye to her and Gabriella.

I carried the car seat to the car and locked it.

Gabriella sat back there with her. We decided to go to my mom's house for awhile to see everyone and to show my brothers her.

"Mom?"

"ohhh!" she came in. Charley was fast asleep.

"Hi sweetie" she hugged Gabriella.

"Hey lucy"

"let me see this little angel!" she took Charley out.

"You know troy I told your grandmother and she wants to make a trip here ASAP!" she said.

"That's cool" I said eating a cheeseburger. My brothers and step dad came in.

"Babyyy!" my youngest brother said. Tyler is about to be 13 and Conner is going to be 18 next month. He's graduating this year.

"careful!" my mom said. Each of them got to hold her.

"Hey Troy...can I talk to you?" Tyler said. I nodded and we walked outside. We played hoops for awhile.

"What's up man?" I said.

"Well...i've been dating this girl for awhile..."

"Really? Who?"

"Adriana..."

"ahahahahahaha!" I died laughing.

"I'm serious!"

I looked at him for a second.

"You stupid stupid man"

"What?"

"your with a Montez..."

"You are too!"

"And you see what happened! Look don't get me wrong I love them. But Adriana is the youngest girl! Gabriella alone is extra protective over her!"

"I know...that's why we haven't come out yet...but I'm scared. What if we don't work out and then I have to look at her every family event..."

"Yea...that would be hard...you think you guys are getting serious?"

"How is that possible! I'd like to...but she's so difficult to break through"

"Yea..Gabriella was like that too...you just have to keep steady with her"

"You think we should tell her family?"

"I think you should talk to Gabriella first..."

"...is she going to kill me?"

"i'll stay close by"

"should I do it now?"

"whatever you want man" I said shooting the ball. We went back inside and Gabriella was going upstairs to get Noah.

"hey guys..." she said.

"Uh...Gabi...can I uhm talk to you?" my brother asked.

"Sure?" she said.

"You want me to come?" I asked him and he nodded. All of us went upstairs to my old room.

"What's up?" she asked. Tyler was really nervous.

"Ty needs some advice from you..." I said.

"Ok?"

"go ahead ty"

"Well...i'm with this girl...and she's really hard to get through to like she doesn't want to open up...and her family is very protective over each other and i'm scared that if something doesn't work...then we'll still see each other..."

"Are you dating Adrienne?" she asked. I laughed. Adriana is least suspected to ever have a boyfriend...not because she's ugly but because she plays hard to get.

"No..."

"Adriana?" Gabriella said and tyler stayed quiet.

"Your with my baby sister!?" she said.

"Babe...calm down"

"Tyler your with my sister! Do you realize how happy that makes me!" she said. That took us both to surprise!

"what?!" both of us said.

"Ty...if she's with you then I know she's not out there with some loser!" she said.

Tyler let out a sigh of relief.

"Why would you think I would be mad?"

"Well troy said..." he started but I started to fake cough to stop him.

"Shut up. What did Troy say?" Gabriella said. God damn it. I'm in trouble.

"Troy said that you guys are really protective of her and will kill me!"

"I did not!"

"Not in those words..." he mumbled. I rolled my eyes. Gabriella just shook her head.

"Ty you have my blessing. I will talk to Adriana tomorrow and I will help you guys with the others...but don't ever think that you need to keep something like that from me. We're family ty" she said hugging him.

Most people have issues with their in laws and all of them hate each other. But i'm happy that's not the case with us. Both families love each other.

"Thanks gab" Ty said kissing her on the cheek.

"Now I want to go see my other man" she said walking out.

I followed her to the room.

"Momma" Noah reached up for her.

"Hi honey" she said picking him up and hugging him.

"I missed you" she said. Noah kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Noah guess whose downstairs" I said.

"Baby sister!" Gabriella said.

"Sister..." he said.

"Yea you wanna meet her?"

he nodded and rubbed his eyes. He just woke up.

We went downstairs and mom was holding Charley.

"Sister" he said touching her face.

"What do you think Noah...you think we can keep her?"

"Yea" he said.

All of us laughed.

Later that night when we were home it was 4 am and we were in the new house. Gabriella was up feeding Charley.

"Hey..." she whispered.

"Hey" I said. I went to the kitchen and got a water then sat on the couch next to her.

"did I wake you?" she asked. I shook my head. I haven't been able to sleep well anyways.

"you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow" she said. I nodded.

"Can you take over for a second. I want to go check on Noah" she said. I took Charley from her and kept feeding her the bottle. I leaned my head on the couch and at sometime I went to sleep.

The next thing I know Charley isn't in my arms and Gabriella is leaning over me.

"Where's Charley?" I asked.

"I put her back to bed you guys fell asleep"

"Oh..."

"Come on babe lets go bed" she said.

We went back into the room and went to sleep. It felt so much better being able to sleep with her in my arms.

**Hey guys! So what ya think? Writing this expierence is a little hard for me. Not just emotionally but I don't really know how the dad would feel in this situation. I just know how I felt. I know it actually is different. So I think when I do this in Gabriella's point of view it'll be easier to write this part. Also...this story is actually coming to end. Don't worry though! I will pick up with a sequel right away! I just don't want to make this one like extra long because I feel like a lot of new people won't want to read that. You know what I mean? So maybe 1 or 2 chapters for this one. And then I will post the sequel. Thank you all for sticking with me even when I wouldn't update for a long time! You guys are thee best!**


	35. Time For It

**Chapter 33: Time for it...**

"So Troy I have good news..." the doctor said.

We sat and waiting for the news...

"There's a heart ready for you..."

"Really?" Gabriella said.

"Yea. We can schedule the surgery for next week" he said. Next week...that's really quick...

"You will need to be here at 6 am on Monday and just check in. The surgery will be about 6 hours with no complications. You will be in the hospital for about a week afterward." he explained the whole procedure. I'm scared as hell. A heart transplant...the risks...and the outcomes...I don't know if I'm ready for it.

We got home after the doctor's appointment.

"How do you feel about this babe..." Gabriella asked while feeding Noah.

"I'm scared..." I admitted.

"Yea...but your doctor is great and soon all of this will be over...Troy whatever the outcome of this surgery is we will get through it together..." she said.

"Daddy!" Noah whined for me. Noah is so happy to have his mommy back home all the time now.

**Next Week!**

"Love you baby" She gave me one last kiss before I went into surgery. I'm scared as hell but right now I don't care because they have me on a hell of lot of drugs!

I knew I was out but I was in a dream...i was a little kid again at the park my dad used to take me to.

"_C'mon son shoot" my dad said. I was like 6 or 7 and I just started to play on the team and today my dad took me to the park to practice. _

_I shot the ball and made it. _

"_Good job big guy! I'm so proud of you!" he said. I felt so happy that he was actually proud of me. I wanted to keep making him proud of me. _

_My dream skipped to a year later and him and my mom were fighting. _

"_I can't take this anymore!" he yelled at her. _

"_I haven't done anything wrong!" my mom yelled back. _

"_You do everything wrong! Everything you do is wrong! I'm done and i'm leaving!"_

"_You can't do this to the boys!"_

"_I can do whatever the hell I want! I don't need you guys suffocating me the whole damn time!"_

_my mom didn't say anything back. I could hear him throwing his clothes into a bag and then I watched him walk out. _

_I quickly ran out. _

"_Dad!" I yelled out. _

"_Get back in the house Troy!"_

"_Are you coming back..." I asked. _

_He stopped and looked back at me. _

"_I will be here whenever you need me. Don't ever forget that...your a superstar Troy" he said and then he drove off. _

"_Troy baby get back in here" my mom said. She was crying. _

_It skipped to my next birthday and he didn't come. He didn't come to any of my games, he never answered his phone when we called. I was hurt by him...but I didn't know how to handle it. _

_My aunt got me a basketball that I really wanted...i just stared at it. _

"_Honey do you like your new ball?" my mom asked. I just nodded my head...but I didn't want to ever look at a basketball again...i don't want to be a superstar. _

_All of this pain built up inside of me. I didn't know what to do. I was 13 and I met my friends. _

"_Take this" he handed me the bowl of weed. _

_I smoked it and all the pain was hazed away with smoke. _

_In the smoke I saw Gabriella's smile. She changed me...she made me happy. All that pain was still there but I didn't smoke anymore...i had her to take all my pain away. She was my angel. That's exactly what she looked like. She glowed like an angel and floated. Maybe that was the drugs talking...but she looked so pure and beautiful. She saved me..._

I finally woke up and saw her. My angel.

I moved my hand a little. I was still really groggy.

"Hey babe" she said.

She looked really tired. I felt bad that she had to stay all this time. I guess it went well since I woke up right?

"Everything went better than expected baby..." she said. I tried to smile.

"Go back to sleep and get some rest...i'll still be here when you wake up" she said. I listened to her and I went to sleep.

"_DADDYY!" I heard a little girl squeal. I looked over and saw this little girl about 5 years old running over with her doll. _

_Charley..._

"_what's wrong babygirl?" I said. _

"_Noah ripped her dress.."_

"_That's no big thing we can fix it" I said picking her up. _

_We went into the house and I saw her again. My angel. _

"_What happened?" she asked us. _

"_Noah ripped dollies dress" Charley said crying. _

"_Give it here and I'll fix it" she said. She was on the couch and she was pregnant. But she still looked beautiful as ever. _

"_Thank you momma" Charley said. I stood there staring at her. She had me mesmerized. _

I woke up again but more normally.

"Gabriella..." I mumbled. She was alseep on my bedside.

"Huh? Oh hey baby" she said rubbing her eyes. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"How did it all go?" I asked.

"Very good..." she said.

"How's the kids?"

"Good and at home...Charley gained a pound" she said.

"How long have I been out?"

"2 days...the doctors did it so you wouldn't feel much pain"

"when can I go home?"

"not till Saturday"

"But tomorrows valentines day"

"Troy...you need to rest." she said.

I had a plan to get her a new charm for her bracelet. I guess i'll just have to make it up to her afterward.

A few minutes later my mom and Chad came in.

"Hey man" chad said. I smiled a little.

"Hi honey" my mom kissed me.

"Gabriella why don't you and Luce go get something to eat...you guys have been here non stop" he said. They nodded. My angel was walking away.

"Chad I need you to do me a favor..." I said.

"Gabi already said i'm not allowed to sneak you in a cheeseburger" he said. I shook my head.

"I need you to make up a little dinner in picnic basket or something. Whatever i'm allowed to eat. Also I need you to go the jeweler and get this new charm and have them engrave Charley Faith" I said.

"...ok?" he was confused.

"Go now before the jeweler closes!" I said.

Gabriella came back in.

"where's mom?" I asked.

"She went with chad...he sounded pretty desperate and needed her" she said. I laughed a little.

Later that night Chad ran in. Gabriella was asleep in the chair and I signaled him to be quiet. He had the box in his hand.

"I made arrangements with the hospital for you guys' dinner." he said. I nodded.

He left and the doctor gave me pain medicine to help me sleep.

The nest day when I woke up Gabriella wasn't there. But there was a note.

"Sorry babe I didn't want to wake you up but one of the stylist called in sick so I had to go in. I'm so sorry love. Your mom will be in though. Love you" it said.

About an hour later my mom was here.

"Hey sweetie" she said.

"Hey mom"

"I think it was very sweet what you did for Gabriella" she said.

"Thanks..."

"You ok honey?"

"Yea I just want to go home..."

"I know. You'll be home in a few days."

I can't wait to get home and get back to normal i'm tired of hospitals and crap.

Later on that night Gabriella was about to be here and the nurse came in with all the stuff. She set up a little table and put one of those fake candles on it and set the two plates.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem. I hope all goes well tonight for you" she said and walked out.

About 5 minutes later she came back in.

"Hey babe...oh my god..." she said.

"Happy valentines day" I said. She smiled and started to tear up.

"How did you..."

"Just a little request"

She kissed me and sat down in the chair by the bed.

"Babe...this is amazing..." she said.

"I love seeing that smile"

I really do...i love making her happy and I want to keep her happy. I want our kids to be happy and healthy and have anything they want.

"One more thing" I said while reaching behind my pillow. I put the box on the table.

"What's this?" she said. I gestured her to open it.

"Troy..." she said crying again.

"I know i'm a little late...but better late than never" I said.

"it's beautiful" she said. Seeing her smile and light up like that made everything ok...just like in my dream...she's my angel.


	36. Fighter but a Lover

**Chapter 34: Fighter but A Lover**

"So now that you're home...what are we gonna do next?" Gabriella asked.

After 2 weeks in a hospital i'm finally home with my family.

"How about we just relax..." I said.

"What does that word mean?" she said sarcastically.

We need time to relax and just be with each other and our kids...

"No more stress" I said. She rolled her eyes.

We were driving the next day to go to the store.

"Wait troy pull over!" she yelled really quick. The kids were at my moms and it was just me and her. I was confused why I had to pull over so quick but I did as she said.

"Troy look!" she said pointing to a little spot in the grass on the side of the road.

"What is that?"

"I think it's a dog...i'll be right back" she said. I tried stopping her but she didn't listen.

I watched her go up to the dog slowly. She was petting it and loving up to it. I knew what this meant...

than she looked more into the grass and she bent down. I got out when I couldn't see her anymore.

"Babe come look!" she said. I walked over there and saw a pit bull and pit-bull puppies...

"Oh my god..."

"Looks like someone just dumped them..." she said.

I sat petting the mom for a little bit.

"Come on troy we have to get them to a vets" she said. She started to pick the puppies up and put them in the car. The mom was skinny and looked a little sick...the puppies were no more than 3 days old...

I got her in the car and we drove to the nearest vets office.

"What do we have here?" the doctor came in.

She examined the puppies first.

"They're newborns definitely but looks like mama took good care of them..." she said.

"But we want to do some tests on her real quick for heartworms and such." she said after looking at the mom.

"You guys can wait in here with the puppies and we're going to take her away. We find that it's easier if she's not around her pups" she said. She took her out and Gabriella was holding a puppy.

"Babe...we can't..." I said.

"Troy...please..."

"Gabriella no" I said sternly. Than she looked up at me...

"Oh come on that's not fair!" I said. Than she put a puppy in my arms.

"you play really dirty Mrs Bolton" I said. She smiled.

"I always get my way" she said. She snuggled the puppy. There were 7 puppies...4 girls and 3 boys. After about 10 minutes the vet came back in with her.

"So she has some really bad fleas but that's easy to handle...no heart worm or parasites. She is very malnourished and will need a lot of care. If you guys would like we can call the animal shelter to take them"

"no...we would like to take them" Gabriella said.

"Ok well I will suggest to just let her take care of her puppies keep them away from Rocky and the kids for right now just until they all recover a little bit. We are going to go ahead and give her a flea bath and comb the puppies out. She is full pit bull, blue to be exact as you can see. She seems very gentle a little scared...it's a shame that someone did this to them...it's a good thing you guys saw them. Who knows how long she would have survived" she said.

I can't believe we did this...leave it to Gabriella to fall in love with them...now we have two kids and 9 dogs! Like come on now!

We loaded them all back in the car and went to the pet store. I stayed in the car with them.

"Your going to have a nice home" I told her. She had the saddest look on her face...i felt so bad.

"Don't worry girl you have a mommy now that will spoil you guys rotten" I said to her and she lied her head in my hand and I rubbed under her chin. She was so cute...

Gabriella came out with two carts full of stuff.

"I told you she was going to spoil you rotten" I said again.

"A little over board?" I said.

"No..this is all the stuff we need. We have bowls, and dog food and puppy food and puppy milk and a bed and blankets and toys and treats and look at these!" she said holding up bows. I rolled my eyes.

It was a half hour drive back home from the store.

"What should we name them?" I asked.

"uh-mm what about Lady" she said.

She looked up at Gabriella right when she said it.

"I think she likes it" I said. Gabriella smiled.

"I think with the puppies we have to wait until they're older so we can see what they look like..." I said. Gabriella agreed. We got home and put food and water in the bowls first and Lady ate a whole bowl up. So we poured another one and she ate that one.

"Slow down Lady your going to have food whenever you want" Gabriella said. I set up a space in our room for them. I knew that Noah wouldn't go in there and we could close the door to keep Rocky out. Who was outside freaking out.

I put the puppies in there and they snuggled up and slept. Then Lady went in there and we put food and water next to her.

Later on that night all of us were home and Noah was in bed and Charley was in my arms sleeping.

We were in our room and lady came up to Gabriella and laid her head on her lap.

"Hi beautiful" Gabriella said kissing her head.

Lady jumped up on the bed and we didn't stop her. The vet took care of the fleas and said we should have nothing to worry about. She sniffed Charley a little bit and then lied down at the foot of our bed.

"I have a feeling we have a new bed buddy" I said. Gabriella laughed.

The next day we introduced Rocky and Lady. Just so that Rocky will stop freaking out. Lady was a little hesitant at first but they warmed up to each other.

"Puppy" Noah kept saying. Lady licked Noah's which made him laugh.

About three weeks later Lady and the puppies were really looking better. The puppies were moving and had there eyes open and getting into all kinds of stuff.

Charley is 3 months old now and is having more expressions herself. It's so cute to see her look around. Noah loves to play with the puppies.

Today our families are coming over for a cookout and to officially meet the newest members of our family.

"Guys they are so cute!" my mom cooed.

"oh can we take one?" her sisters asked.

I looked at Gabriella and she just shrugged. I know she wanted to keep at least two of the puppies for the kids.

"ask Papi" Gabriella said.

"Oh gabs can I get one?" her brother asked. She just nodded. We were planning to find really good homes and selling them. But at least this way they can still be close.

By the end of the night we were left with one boy puppy and one girl and then we had Lady. They're going to be able to take them in a few weeks.

"At least we won't have 9 dogs..." Gabriella said later on.

"mhmm" I said. She put my arm around her.

"I like this..." she said.

"Like what?"

"Having our families around and our kids...all 6 of them" she said smiling.

It was nice. A lot has happened but we're all together and that's all that matters. I have my wonderful wife my kids and our dogs, we have both sides of our families. Sure we struggle...but that's life. I wouldn't change anything about my life. I used to think my life was ruined because of having Noah so young...I was scared and I didn't have a clue what to do. But Noah and Charley are the best things that ever happened to us. I love watching them grow and see new things.

"Hey guys take a family picture!" Adriana said.

Gabriella held Charley and I held Noah then the dogs got in it. I wanted to hold onto this exact moment forever.

I'm a fighter but when it comes to my family i'm a total and complete lover.

**Hey guys so this is it! I will be posting the new story either today or tomorrow! Most likely today! When I do I will post on this chapter again and tell you the name of it. Thank you guys for loving the story so much! =]**

**So the new story is up! It's called The Fight. So go ahead and read that! I'm working on Chapter 2 right now! it should be up soon!**


End file.
